Murder City Princess
by ladyjane666
Summary: Kayleigh has always been a little bit skeptical of the wrestling business and the people in it, though she grew up in it. But then she met.. him. It’s got everything Romance, Humor, Scheming Kevin Nash and lots more! Alex Shelley/OC! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Murder City Princess

a/n: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin belong to themselves along with everyone else in TNA that is mentioned. I own my OCs and that's all, enjoy.

Oh and so you understand… _everything written in italics is her writing in a diary in the present time._ Regular type is her memories aka the bulk of the story takes place in her memory. {_in brackets and italics are her thoughts in her memories}_

Summery: Kayleigh is a skeptic, though she has grown up around wrestling she pretty much thinks most wrestlers are pretty one dimensional. When her father, Kevin Nash, forces her and an up and coming young wrestler together thinking he found the perfect man for his baby girl. Kayleigh starts to wonder if everything she ever thought about the business and the guys in it was wrong.

Chapter One: Sometimes you just gotta run with it. (starts circa 2007)

_I've been around wrestling for most of my life, not that I wanted to be but when your dad is a professional wrestler you really have no way to avoid it. Though my parents weren't together for most of my life they tried to remain friends for my sake. Mom lived in Detroit and dad, well dad traveled a lot though eventually he settled down in Florida. I never wanted to get into the wrestling business, I wanted nothing to do with it but then one day I went down to one of my dad's shows and I met him. _

I was introduced to him as Alex Shelley, my first thought when I saw him he was fairly cute but the sunk hair was a little much. "Shelley, this is my daughter Kayleigh." My dad said placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing me towards Alex. I looked back at my father and just rolled my eyes but when I looked back over at Alex I just smiled a goofy little grin and waved. Alex smirked back at me and gave me the same little wave.

"Hi…" I mumbled under my breath as my dad turned and left us alone to talk. Alex just let out a little laugh and looked at me for a second.

"He's really been trying to get me and you to meet up since well… he met me. He keeps saying we're perfect for each other." Alex said standing in front of me with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He seemed rather amused by my dad's attempt to set us up. I just chuckled a little at his comment about how my dad said we were perfect for each other. I don't know Alex, but I figure he's probably a fun guy but perfect for me… the hair alone was screaming no way in hell.

"Listen…" I said softly, "If that chair over there wrestled… was anywhere close to my age and was male my dad would say it was perfect for me. I honestly doubt you and I have anything in common alright." I was in collage studying art and philosophy, at that point I thought I would have about as much in common with a wrestler as I would with the chair I had mentioned just a few minutes earlier. Oh how little I knew back then.

I turned to walk away but Alex grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Your dad told me about that paper you wrote about A Clockwork Orange for your philosophy class last year. I would love to read it, it's my favorite movie too." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to look at him. Ok so we liked the same movie, big whoop. A lot of people like A Clockwork Orange, it's an epic film and book. It was fluke.

"What else did my dad tell you about me?" I asked in a slightly snotty tone of voice, I was still rather unimpressed at this point.

"Well, you're smart…" He paused and let go of my hand noticing that I was going to stick around for a few minutes to listen to his dirt on me. "You're a Gemini… as am I by the way. You love music that sounds like noise to him, from your Ramones t-shirts I would expect you like punk music. I happen to enjoy punk music." Ok, so two more things, that's no basis for my dad's assumption that we were perfect for each other. "Lets see… I have a bunch of shit written down some where… but come on. Kayleigh, let me take you out for a drink or something after the show.. we can talk. Get to know each other. That sorta thing, not a date… just a getting to know each other type shit." I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

He was cute and well, he seemed to be trying rather hard to get me to go out with him after the show. It was only fair I throw him a bone. "Fine… one drink, but that's it… Alex." I said smirking a little as I turned to leave to go to my seat out in the audience to watch the show.

As I was walking away Alex called after to me, "You can call me Patrick… since that's really my name. I took Alex from…"

"A Clockwork Orange, my dad already told me that." I paused and turned back to him and smiled softly. "I like Alex better…" He smirked and giggled at my last little comment.

"Well if I had a cool name like Kayleigh Nash I would have wrestled under my own name but… Patrick Martin doesn't inspire coolness and badassness." I laughed, he was right, but I didn't answer him and just walked away.

_Thinking back about the first time we saw each other face to face, I was kinda surprised I thought he was cute. He had dark hair (with the sunk stripe) and those perfect chocolate color eyes. I do love chocolate. But I was a complete skeptic when it came to my father setting me up with guys. He always wanted me to marry a wrestler… but more than anything else he wanted me to marry a good guy. I was only twenty-two in my last few months of collage, marriage was the last thing on my mind. Not for my parents, being the oldest my mom wanted grandbabies. My dad just wanted me to be happy, he seriously thought that Alex would make me happy. My dad is a lot smarter than he looks sometimes. _

The show was cool enough, my dad and Alex did this really funny little skit and I couldn't help but laugh. I thought about our brief conversation backstage and how he was cute in a sorta scruffy cyber punk sorta way. I had to pull out my geek card and call him a scruffy nurff herder when he took me out for that drink to see if he got the reference. I went backstage after the show and gave my dad a hug and told him that his promo was very funny and that I would be back to the house later.

"You going out with Shelley?" He asked, obviously Alex must have told him about our not-date but I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Yes, we are going out for a drink… happy daddy?" I said softly and patted him on the cheek. He grinned and nodded. "Of chores you are." I grabbed my purse and hoddie from a nearby chair and started to walk towards the door.

"Lee-lee, give Shelley a chance. He might not be your typical gothy freak of nature type guy but I think he's a good guy and I know you will like him." I just nodded and walked out of his dressing room and out into the hall where Alex was standing talking to sandy haired guy who started to poke Shelley when I walked out of the room.

"Dude shut up…" I heard Alex mutter to the other guy after a quick punch to the arm. He walked over to me in a tight black t-shirt with 'tnlx" on it and a warn old pair of blue jeans. "Kayleigh," He said placing his hand on the small of my back and ushering me over towards the sandy haired guy. "This my heterosexual life partner Josh better known as Chris Sabin. " I smiled and giggled a little.

"She is adorable…" Sabin said with little grin of his own, "Nice to meet you Kayleigh, I hope you two crazy kids have a good time." OK, the more I talk to people the more I feel like this little not-date I'm about to go on was in fact an actual date. I glanced over at Alex who sticking his hands into his pockets digging around for what I could only assume were his car keys.

"Ya ready kiddo?" Alex asked softly, did he just call me Kiddo? I'm like a year or so younger than him, how can I be kiddo. WTF.

"Kiddo… I'm twenty two, how the hell am I kiddo?" I said softly and shoved him a little, he immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I was a little bit uncomfortable at first but when he leaned down, I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, I just sorta melted. GOD DAMNIT!

"What should I call you then? Kayleigh is a bit mouthy." {_Mouthy? He thinks my name is mouthy… well Patrick is dorky. Ok, deep breath… focus on the fact his hands are on your hips your silly bitch}. _So I just took a deep breath and glanced back Alex who was resting his head on my shoulder.

"Um… my dad calls me Lee-Lee." I answered adjusting my purse on my other shoulder, Alex laughed and let go of my hips. I felt kinda sad when he let go of me, I know we had only just met but as much as I still doubted my dad was right about this whole perfect for me bull shit. I liked the way his hands felt pulling me back against him and how his breath felt on the back of my neck.

Alex moved next to me and looked down at me, "Well, why Lee-Lee is cute… I think I'll have to come up with something better for ya over that drink." I just shook my head a little and rolled my eyes. If the guy wanted to give me his own special nickname who am I to object. While Alex talked to me about his match and how he was enjoying working with my dad and what not. My mind began to wonder.

_{This really is a date isn't it… FUCK! I'm going to kill my dad. Why the hell did I let myself get talked into this. Well… Duh… Alex is cute… his name is Patrick… No Alex is much better. He called you Kiddo… KIDDO! I mean, my dad's friends used to call me Kiddo when I was just this freckled faced little girl with fucking pigtails… I'm an adult now. Legal. I can by booze and porn… I think Kiddo stops when you get boobs right. GOD!}_

I was snapped out of my internal rant when Alex placed his hand on my shoulder. "Earth to Kayleigh…" He said waving his hand in front of my face. Thank god he did because I was about three seconds from running to the door.

"Sorry… I can be a little air headed sometimes." I admitted pushing open the door and the warm spring air hit my face making me miss the cooler weather in Detroit. It was more like summer that early April to me but when I looked back at Alex he just shook his head.

"I doubt you're an airhead.." He whispered softly in my ear. "If you were an airhead I would have never asked to you to have a drink with me…" He patted my cheek and took my hand and started to drag me towards his car. He was real nice and open the car door for me but still my mind was wondering if this was a date.

_It was. It was a date._

_We sat in the bar for almost two hours just talking to each other about some of the strangest things. We actually had a lot more in common then I had originally thought. We had the same taste in music, movies… video games. But also we just had this connection that was just unexplainable. One of those things that you just feel when you met someone who you know is going to be a big part of your life. I've only experienced this once before meeting Alex. When I met Monica, who was my childhood best friend and well my best friend till the day she died… and much to my surprise the only person who could comfort me was… Alex._


	2. Chapter 2

Murder City Princess

a/n: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin belong to themselves along with everyone else in TNA that is mentioned. I own my OCs and that's all, enjoy.

Oh and so you understand… _everything written in italics is her writing in a diary in the present time._ Regular type is her memories aka the bulk of the story takes place in her memory. {_in brackets and italics are her thoughts in her memories}_

Chapter Two: When you need me. I'll be there.

_After the initial… __not-date__… date. Alex, who still was trying to get me to call him Patrick but I still thought it was a dorky name and didn't fit him as well as Alex did, and I started to hang out back in Detroit. I would drive out to his place in the suburbs and he would come to the apartment I shared with my best friend Monica in city just a few blocks from the campus. We would lay on the couch (at either of our places) watching tv or playing video game, occasionally he would help me with thesis paper for philosophy class… which was just a longer version of my paper about A Clockwork Orange. We were obviously dating… I mean ya know… but we never really announced it to anyone but all of our friends knew that was my father knew was true…we were perfect for each other._

Alex had texted me telling me that he had just got off the plane and was going to get his bags then Josh was going to drop him off at my apartment as he knew that it was the last week before my papers were due and just a few weeks from graduation. So I was excited, he had been all over the place this last week doing a pay per view, then a few house shows and I missed him. Monica had gone home to visit her parents claiming she wanted see her parents but in actuality she didn't want to hear Alex and I having sex as the walls in our apartment were rather thin.

_The first time Monica brought up the fact that she could hear us, well getting it on… god that sounds so corny, I just laughed and told her it was pay back. We both laughed so hard about it that we almost peed our pants. You would have loved Monica… everyone did._

While I was trying to make my bed I heard the doorbell ring and I got the biggest grin on my face. "Wait a second Alex..." I called tucking the last corner of the sheet in but as soon as I got that done I raced down the hall and threw open the door and there he stood leaning against the door casing with his silly little grin on his face. I threw my arms around him and gave him a quick kiss before offering to take his bag. "Come on… I'll just go put it in the bedroom."

"Kay-Kay…" His nick name for me, I said it wasn't any better that Lee-Lee but he was the only one who called me that so it was cute. His little thing for me. "Just let me take it alright, what's carrying it to the bedroom. Shouldn't you be working on your epic paper baby?" I rolled my eyes as he walked into the apartment and into the bedroom. I plopped down on the couch in my tinker bell pjs and pulled my laptop into my lap and started to read over my paper.

Alex had been very adamant about me getting an A on this paper, not only because he loved the book and movie as much as I did but because he wanted me to prove my professor wrong. My professor said she had seen the movie and read the book but saw no real connection to any philosophical theories and that I was stupid for trying to expand it into my thesis.

Alex had changed into a pair of sweats and walked into the kitchen to raid my fridge. "Kay-Kay, you really gotta go shopping when you know I'm coming for the weekend. Really this brown rice and tofu shit is nasty." He tossed the tuper-wear container back into the fridge and started to pick through the take-out menus that littered our kitchen table.

"You know Mona is a vegan… she won't even let me put meat in the fridge…" I was paging through my near fifteen page paper, skimming through for any grammatical errors and making sure all my research was sited properly. Alex brought over two menu's one for an Indian place a few blocks away and one for my favorite pizza place.

"What do you want?" He stuck the menu's in front my computer screen. I looked up at him with this look like we've been dating for a month and half and he couldn't figure out what I wanted. "Pizza it is then... I just thought you might want to try something new."

"I did… I had some of Mona's curry the other day. My stomach still isn't right." Alex laughed and sat down next to me grabbing my cell from the coffee table and ordered a pizza. "Get those garlic stick things…"

"My girl wants those… garlic stick things… yeah those. No she's not…" He laughed, "Alright, thanks." Hanging up the phone and setting it on the table he leaned over and kiss my cheek. "I missed you." _{he missed me, I can't believe that we're already at the whole I miss you stage. The scary thing is, the really scary thing is I missed him so much. Just the stupid things, like the silly texts at three in the morning when he was partying with his boys telling me he wished I was there and not just because he was horny. It was adorable. He's just adorable… plain adorable.} _

"I missed you too," I set the laptop back on the coffee table and curled up next to Alex, his arms instinctively wrapped around me and held me tightly against his chest. He gazed down at me for a minute before kissing me rather passionately running one of his hands along my cheek. When he pulled away from me he bit his bottom lip.

Before we even had a chance to say anything to each other my cell went off. I reached over and picked it up. "Hello…what happened… She ok?... No… NO…" Alex looked over at me with a concerned look on his face. It was Monica's mom, Monica had been in a car accident on the way out to her parents house in the suburbs. She died on impact. I had known her for most of my life, we met in the third grade and had been best friends ever since. I was trying not cry but when they hung up the phone I just looked over at Alex and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Kayleigh…" Alex said softly reaching out to touch my hand, I pulled away and turned away from him so he didn't see me cry. Alex just reached over and pulled me back over to him and kissed my cheek. "What's going on…"

"She's gone…" I cried softly turning around and throwing my arms around him. He just looked down at me and knew what had happened. He didn't say anything just let me cry in his arms till the door bell rang. I didn't want let go of him, he was comfort in the time that felt like there was of comforting me.

"Babe… baby…" Alex said softly trying to stand up but I kept pulling him back down with me. "Kayleigh, honey, I gotta eat." I wouldn't let go of him. He just conceded and helped me up, still attached to him, we walked to the door and he opened it. "Shit… my wallet is in my jeans. I'll be right back. Kay-Kay, go sit down on the couch, I'll be right back." He walked me over the couch where I sat just staring at the floor, completely numb.

The teenage delivery boy just stood there looking at me like I was nuts, Alex thankfully was back very quickly with the cash in hand. He thrust the cash at the kid and told the kid to keep the change. He brought the pizza and bread sticks over and set them on the table. I don't really know if he was prepared to deal with emotional chaos that had ensued in the last half hour. I went from being his happy go lucky girlfriend to this emotionally numb person who I'm sure he had never expected existed within my normally goofy carefree self.

I looked over at him and patted his knee and stood up. "I'm gonna go lay down," As much as I just wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was ok, I just wanted to be alone in that moment in time. Alex just nodded and pulled me down towards him so he could give me a quick kiss.

"I'll be right here," I nodded again and went back into my bedroom and flopped down on my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

_{Why did this have to happen to someone I care about, my best friend. The one person who had always been there for me. It's my fault… if I never started to date Alex she wouldn't have gotten freaked out but us having sex. It's my fault she's dead. No… it's the other driver's fault… but she wouldn't have been on the road if Alex and you were quieter when he fucked you. No, she wanted to see her mom any ways, Alex coming over for the weekend was just an excuse. I wonder if her parents blame me? Her mom didn't sound angry, she just sounded sad. Well she did just lose her daughter. But Alex… my poor boy, he's sitting on in the living room by himself probably freaking out cuz I am a fucking wreck. He has such little time off yet he just wants to spend it with me instead of with his friends.}_

I peeked my head out from under the blankets and the first thing I noticed was Alex's jeans and shirt tossed on the floor next to my bed. I rolled out of bed and plopped onto the floor (I'm sure my downstairs neighbors enjoyed that) and picked up Alex's t-shirt. I brought it close, I used to laugh at my mom when she would smell her boyfriend's dirty t-shirts when he was at work, but there I sat holding on to Alex's t-shirt like how a small child held on to it's security blanket. I climbed back into bed with his shirt held tight in my arms and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was dark outside and I could hear the tv on in the living room and Alex talking to someone. I pulled off my tank top and slipped on Alex's shirt before going out into the living room to find Alex sitting on the couch talking to Josh. The both stopped their conversation and Alex walked over to me. "Are you alright?" I shrugged and waved a little over at Josh.

"Hiya Kay-Kay…" Josh said from the couch. Alex wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek . I rested my head on his shoulder and just stood there in his arms wrapped tightly around my small frame. Josh came over rubbed my back before giving me a quick little peck on my cheek. Josh is Alex's best friend and he seemed to care a lot about me. He had told me a few weeks earlier he liked me to begin with but when he started to see how happy Alex was when I was around, well he liked me all the more. I was surprised to see him, but I knew Alex probably needed some back up. "Come chill on the couch with us, I came with gifts…" Josh said in that little tone that I knew that he was just trying to make me feel a little better.

_We sat on the couch, the three of us, just talking about anything to keep my mind off the sadness that I was feeling. The weed Josh brought helped a great deal, gotta love Joshy he always knows how to make the best out of a bad situation. He asked me all these questions about Monica, like what was she like, how we met. Alex held me and pretty much force fed me cold pizza so he knew I had eaten something. It was a lot lighter situation than you would have thought, but we just laughed. Cuz deep down I knew that's what Mona would have wanted me to be laughing about all the stupid shit we did together and not crying over her being gone._

"You sleep on the couch…" I told Josh as Alex pulled me off the couch was trying to drag me off to the bedroom. Josh shook his head and tried to pull me back down on to the couch with him. "Josh! Let me go… I want to have sex with my boyfriend."

"Why don't you want to have sex with me…" He asked trying to playfully pull down my pajama bottoms. I laughed and pushed him off me. Alex just stood over me laughing before smacking Josh on the back of the head.

"Enough man," He said shoving him off of me, Josh was really high so I didn't think he was serious about wanting to sleep with me but Alex obviously thought he at least was a little serious. "Dude enough, just go to sleep man," Josh shook his head but got off of me and Alex pulled me off to the bedroom. He locked the door behind us and ran his hand along my cheek.

"I'm tired…" I whispered softly standing on my tippy toes resting my head on his shoulder. Alex kissed the top of my head and nodded.

"Ok, lets just go to sleep…" He said softly pulling me towards the bed and tossing me down and flopping down next to me and he pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry about your friend baby, I wish that I could have done something about it. I mean I haven't done a total shit job have I?" I shook my head, he did a pretty good job of keeping me together considering he really didn't have to stick around.

"You did just fine, though I wouldn't have thought of bringing Josh into it…" I said rolling my eyes and rolling over before pulling the blankets up to my neck.

"What's wrong with Josh? I thought you liked him?" He pushed a few stands of hair off my cheek before kissing said cheek.

"I like him just fine," I laughed looking back at him as his hands under the t-shirt of his I had on and cupped my breasts. I glanced back at him again and raised and eyebrow. "What happened to just sleeping?" Alex got that grin Alex always got when he was up to something devious.

"You didn't say anything about touching… these" He gave my breasts a nice little squeeze and I let out a little laugh. "are mine to do with what I please at least till I gotta get up to pee in the morning." I rolled back over and kissed him passionately, wrapping my legs around his waist. He knew I was going to give in eventually and let him have his way with me… like always. "So I win.."

"You win… Patrick"

_It took me a while to admit it but that night I feel in love with him, I still called him Alex when we were around friends but when it was just me and him… he was just Patrick. He took the week off from work and went to Kalamazoo with me for Monica's funeral. It was a quite small service, mostly just family and a few friends, Patrick felt out of place but he stood there holding my hand through the whole thing. It was a rough day, you never really think that you'll lose your best friend like that. I thought we would move away and lose touch when we got married and had kids… but Patrick told me I can always remember Monica just the way she was. _

_I'll tell you exactly how I remember her, she had long, stark straight blonde hair. The brightest blue eyes you had ever seen. She had this smile that could light up the room when she walked in. I had never met anyone quite like her since, doubt I ever will… well who knows. The thing is I may have lost Monica, but I gained a whole new group of people who I love just as much as I loved her._


	3. Chapter 3

Murder City Princess

a/n: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin belong to themselves along with everyone else in TNA that is mentioned. I own my OCs and that's all, enjoy.

Oh and so you understand… _everything written in italics is her writing in a diary in the present time._ Regular type is her memories aka the bulk of the story takes place in her memory. {_in brackets and italics are her thoughts in her memories}_

Chapter three: Taking the next step

_Despite Monica being dead and my emotional life being turned on its head, I graduated. My paper was well received by my professor all though I got a B on it. Alex was proud of me, more proud than my own mother was. My lease was up at the end of May, I couldn't afford it by myself. I didn't want to go home to my mom, her house was crowed with my two younger half-siblings and her husband that I couldn't stand. I never asked Alex about moving in with him, we weren't at that stage you know. We were happy right where we were in our relationship. Spending what little free time he had off together but he had his freedom when he was on the road. I just went back home to live with my mom and her family. It was the worst and best mistake I ever made._

It was three days before my twenty third birthday, my mom had taken my little brother and sister to see some movie and my stepdad was down stairs drinking. I was up in my room writing an e-mail to my dad telling him all about my illustrious job search. I was going to Alex's place for the weekend when I got his text telling me he and Josh landed. They usually picked me up on their way home, as my mom's place was right off the free way and I had limited cash for gas. (Still being one of those jobless college grads you hear about all the time.) No sooner did I hit the send button when there was a knock on my bedroom door, then the door was flung open and my step-father waltzed into my bedroom.

"What's up?" I asked closing out my e-mail and looking at the balding, bloated and chronically drunk man my mother married thirteen years ago. Now one may think this is odd, my mother's husband just barging into my bedroom barely announcing it. Well not in my mom's house, there's a reason that Patrick and I don't spend time at my mom's place… because there would be a good chance of aforementioned pervy step-father conveniently thinking my bedroom was the bathroom while my beloved boyfriend and I are in a moment of passion possibly thinking that he may catch a glimpse of my fabled boobies and Patrick would be forced to kill him.

Alan, my step-father, walked… no staggered… over to where I was sitting and stared down at my chest in the black spaghetti string top. "You gonna go with dumbass boyfriend of yours again?" He asked leaning against my computer desk. I scooted back a little and grabbed my cell phone holding it in my hands.

"Yeah, it's the weekend and he's home… so I'll be gone!" I said trying to fake some cheerful conversation. {_Come on Patrick… text me… text me for fucks sake… give me a reason to kick him out of my room so he will leave me alone. He always gets like this when he's shit faced.} _Alan leaned over and pulled my chair back over closer to him. I rolled my eyes and tried to push myself away again. "Alan, just fucking leave me alone… how many times to I have to tell you just leave me alone." I said softly looking down at my phone hoping that it will make it's little chime telling me someone texted me.

"Oh Kayleigh, you silly little girl… I just want to talk to you. Catch up with you. You're never home any more." Sure he does, I just shook my head and pushed back further and stood up. "Where the fuck are you going." He demanded grabbing my wrist. I scowled and took his hand and started to try to remove it.

"Leave me alone… I'll be gone in like an hour. I have to pack too… so like leave me be. Please.." I begged pulling away but his grip got tighter as he pulled me closer towards him. I had a pink and black plad skirt on with a pair of black tights on underneath. He ran his free hand down my back and down pulled the back of my skirt up. "Just stop… you know I'll tell my mom and she'll be fucking pissed." I said trying to pull away.

"Oh.. come on girly." He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Has that boyfriend of yours broke you in yet? I bet he has you dirty little bitch." I cringed and pulled away from him and pushed back.

"Just fucking go, please…" Then as a saving grace of sorts my phone began to ring. "I gotta get my phone.." I managed to grab my phone and answer it.

"Hey baby girl…" I heard Patrick say on the other end of the phone. I stared to cry when I heard his voice. "Kay-Kay you alright?"

"Fine, fine… just watching a sad movie." I lied as my mother's husband started to try and pull down my top, I just started to slap his hands away. "Are you on your way?" I asked still trying to fight Alan away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled the phone out of my hand. "Fucking hell give me my fucking phone back you fucking bastard." I screamed as he hit the end button. _{Fuck, Patrick is gonna kill him… he's gonna kill him}_ "You just made a really stupid mistake."

"Shut the fuck up," He said tossing the phone out into the hall before grabbing my arms and tossing me into the wall where my head crashed into the old mirror I had hanging on my wall. It fucking hurt… I could feel the broken glass cut into the back of my head. Down stairs I heard the front door open and my mom telling my brother to calm down.

"Kayleigh, Alan… we're back." My mom shouted and Alan let go of me and I fell down to the floor with a thud and Alan looked pissed that my mom interrupted his phone.

"Not a fucking word.." He said pointing at me and just turned away. He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I could hear my sister run up the stairs.

"Lee-Lee…" My sister Morgan said softly peeking her head in my room, "Your phone was in the hall… you have like three missed calls.." She stopped when she saw me sitting on the floor a faint streak of my blood on the wall behind me. "What the hell…" She said coming all the way into my room and shutting the door behind her. I looked over at her and held out my hand.

"Can I have my phone please…" I said in a weak, shaking voice. "I need to call Alex…" Morgan came over near me and handed me my phone and sat down next to me leaning her head on my shoulder. "I'm fine." I told her as I started to page through my contacts till I found Josh's cell phone as I'm sure Patrick is calling every single person I know to figure out what the fuck was going on.

"Your bleeding…" Morgan pointed out through I was already pretty sure of that fact. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine…" I told her again patting her cheek before hitting the call button and Josh's phone started to ring.

"Kay-Kay, oh my fucking god, you have no idea how pissed Patrick is… here.. dude…" Josh said as he handed his cell phone to Patrick.

"Kayleigh, what the fuck happened? You've never hung up on me.." I turned and looked at my sister.

"Morgan leave me alone…" Morgan just nodded and sulked off out my room. Once she left I stood up, locked my bedroom door, and touched the back of head, I wasn't bleeding so bad. "It wasn't me, my fucking step-dad was like trying to fucking rape me or something, he was all pissy that you called so he grabbed my phone and tossed it out into the hall. He would have done it but my mom and the kids came home. He slammed me up against the wall and my head hit the mirror… I got cut. I'm fine though… when are you coming to get me?" I could just imagine the look on his face hearing those words ramble out of my mouth twice the normal speed words usually came out of mouth.

"He tried to do what?" Patrick shouted and I heard him mumbled something to Josh.

"He had his hands all over me and tried to pull down my tank top and he pushed me up against the wall. My head hit the mirror, a piece of the glass cut the back of my head, I'm bleeding… but" I paused and touched the back of my head, when I looked at my hand and thankfully there was no blood. "It's stopped, I'm fine Patrick just come get me please…" I pleaded with him. I knew in my heart that Patrick was going to freak when he got here if I didn't put a stop to it by meeting him outside so he never even had a chance to get his hands on my step father.

"I'll be there in like five minutes, we're getting off the free way right now baby. Just be ready to go." I could tell this was going to interesting just from the tone in his voice, I didn't want my mom to know what happened because it would kill her to know that he husband tried something like that. I took a deep breath and put on my best happy face.

"Ok, see you in few…" I mumbled and hung up my cell. I tossed my phone on my bed and threw open my closet doors. I started to grab whatever I thought I needed and tossed it over on to my bed. It was chaos. Though it was the middle of summer I grabbed a black beanie from the top shelf of my closet and put it on to hid my blood stained hair. I would shower (again) when I got to the boys place. I started to shoving all of my clothes into a big black duffle bag.

Once I had packed everything I needed I grabbed an old, fairly warn out, hoodie I had and put it on zipping it all the way up. Grabbing my bag and I started to drag it out of my room and down stairs. My little sister was sitting outside my room, obviously listening to the conversation I just had with Patrick. I didn't want her to think ill about her father even if he was slightly perverted and sick in the head. She gave me this pleading, painful look like 'Lee-Lee is it true… please tell me it's not' She's twelve and it wasn't my place to parent her. I reached over and pulled her into a tight hug. "Everything will be fine little bit…" I gave her a kiss and patted her cheek. "Maybe when I come back I'll take you shopping… you wanna go into the city and have a sisters day." I wanted to make her think everything was ok, even if it wasn't, Morgan was a smart kid and well she just smile at me a nodded. "Ok.. be good."

I started to make my down the stairs my bag trailing behind me. My mom was sitting in the living room listening to my little brother Derek regal his dad with his account of the movie they had just seen. I laughed a little at my young brother's highly animated retelling. "Hey ma, the boys are on their way to get me so I'm gonna go sit outside and wait for them… I'll call you later."

_My mother is a good person, kind and loving. She just never had the best taste in men, including my father, when he was young he was wild and unprepared to accept the responsibilities of having a child. Though after seeing me as a baby my dad came around and tried to work things out with my mom but the damage was already done and they parted ways. It was actually the best thing they both ever did… dad married a wonderful woman and I have a great (all be it highly annoying) younger brother and if my dad hadn't gone off and done his own thing he would have never achieved the success he did in the wrestling business and I would have never met Patrick. You see… everything happens for a reason, even the bad stuff. Always remember that, because even when you think something horrible happened for no reason what so ever, it happened for a reason…_

"Ok Kay, be good don't get into trouble." My mom said waving at me as I pulled my bag out the front door. My Mom was a smart but sometimes I just think she plays stupid to keep herself from realizing the horrible things that really happen in our family. I closed the door and let out large sigh of relief.

_{fuck me, fuck me… stupid fuck… fuck… fuck… why the fuck did I have to open my big mouth Patrick is seriously going to murder that stupid fucking drunk. Why do I always have to make things complicated when it comes to relationships. My fucking head… it huts like a mother fucker.} _ Leaning forward I rested my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands and closed my eyes. It was hot and I was sweating but I wasn't about to risk taking off my sweatshirt and having asshole come out and say something that would just set me off. _{Why? WHY? WHY? Why me? Seriously wasn't my best friend dying enough, now my stupid drunk step-father tried to get into my panties… why can't I just catch a fucking break.} _Heard a car pull into the drive way and someone jump out of the car then slam the door.

"Kayleigh, Kayleigh!" I glanced up for a moment and saw both Patrick and Josh come rushing towards me. I tried to muster a smile to let them know I was ok but something told me that that Patrick would just see through that. So I gave up and just put my face back in my hands tried to hide the fact that I was starting to cry. I felt Patrick sit down next to me and wrap his arms tightly around my incressingly sore body.

The adrenaline was wearing off and my body was starting to realize, 'hey you were grabbed, slammed into a wall and your head was pretty much smashed up against your favorite mirror.' So when Patrick hugged me tightly I winced. "Ok… enough." I said trying to push him away. He got the point and Josh stood over me gently placing his hand on my shoulder, Josh was my brother from another mother… the big brother I never had. I looked over at him and smirked. "Can we please just go…"

"Sure Kay-Kay…" Josh reached over and picked up my bag which was stuffed full, he let out a little huff as he slung over his shoulder. "Seriously did you pack everything you own kid?" I shook my head and Patrick started to help me up. He had this look on his face like he was rather reluctant to leave with out breaking someone's neck.

"I was hoping I could come out on the road with you guys for a week or so…" I said softly leaning against Patrick's shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my arm. Something told me that me going on the road with them wasn't going to be a big deal.

"Sure baby, whatever you want, but before we go home.." Patrick started as he helped me into the backseat of the car as Josh tossed my bag in the trunk of his car. "You're going to the hospital to make you don't have a concussion or need stitches." He scooted next to me holding me against him. There was no use fighting with either of the boys about the matter. I closed my eyes and rested against Patrick who started to unzip my hoddie. I looked up at him, my bright blue eyes met his chocolate and he leaned down and kissed me softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep him from doing what he did to you, but I promise you he won't touch you again.. I will make sure of it Kayleigh." He said softly. I just nodded and nestled against his chest.

_I went to the hospital, mostly against my will but it was for the best, I needed three staples in the back of my head. The doctor asked what happened, I lied and told them my cat tripped me and I fell back and hit my head against my mirror. I didn't have a cat, but the doctor believed me. I got some lovely pain pills and went back to the boys' place and cuddled against Alex as we watched movies alone in his room. I love Josh, don't get me wrong but I just wanted to be alone with Alex. Josh understood and went out leaving us alone in the house. I didn't know what was going to happen that night but what did surprised the hell out of me. _


	4. Chapter 4

Murder City Princess

a/n: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin belong to themselves along with everyone else in TNA that is mentioned. I own my OCs and that's all, enjoy.

Oh and so you understand… _everything written in italics is her writing in a diary in the present time._ Regular type is her memories aka the bulk of the story takes place in her memory. {_in brackets and italics are her thoughts in her memories}_

Chapter four: The rest of the story… (aka Part Two of Taking the next step)

_That night after the three of us got back to the house, Alex and I were laying in his bed and watching really bad horror movies that we weren't really paying attention to. We had way more important things to talk about, which probably would have been a hell of a lot easier if I hadn't taken those nice pain pills my lovely ER doctor gave me for the pain. Yes… for the pain._

A chessey horror movie played in the background as Patrick lay next to me brushing my hair off my face. "I don't like the idea of you going back there Kay-Kay.." I rolled my eyes and looked up at my beloved boyfriend and just started to laugh. I don't know why I did, I think that it might due to the three Vicodin I took forty-five minutes earlier. I get rather giddy when I take pills, always have. It worse when I smoked weed, which I did also. So this was going to be interesting.

I sat up and started to mess with his hair, it was messy and you could tell he had rather curly hair. I ran my fingers through it. "I bet if we had babies they would have your hair… it would be so cute." I giggled and moved to straddle his lap. Patrick laughed and leaned forward and kissed my nose.

"Yes, one day we will have the most adorable babies but I gotta talk to you about what happened with your step dad and my feeling on this whole situation seeing as I am your.." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "boyfriend and I think we're heading down the whole relationship path, so I think I have a right to put my two cents in about this situation." I started to stare off in to space and Patrick had to grab my face and make sure I was looking at him as he was talking to me about this rather important subject. "Kayleigh!" I giggled when he said my name and leaned forward so my face was against his. He sighed and smiled at me. "you understand what I'm talking about."

I laughed and smiled brightly. "Yes, pretty babies, you.. me… relationship… whole bullshit with Alan." Patrick nodded and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good, alright I don't like you living at your mom's place." I nodded and but slowly started to get distracted by fact I just realized I was sitting on his lap and there was only his boxer's and my panties separating the rather exciting bits of our anatomy. So my hands started to wander down his chest and started to play with the waistband of his boxers. He just shook he head and gently taking my hands away from his underwear and placing them on his shoulders. "Later… now focus Kay-Kay. I have nothing against your mom, I like your mom. But fucking Alan… he's a fucking asshole. You're my girl, I care about you a lot and seeing all this shit happen to you today made me realize how much I worry about you living there while I'm gone." He took a deep breath and I was trying desperately to pay attention to what he was saying. I was comprehending that he was really worried about me staying with my mom but my mind wasn't as sharp as usual so I wasn't really understanding what he was getting at.

"But I'm gonna go with you this week, so you don't have to worry about me for this week and it will more than likely blow over by then baby. Don't worry your pretty little head off baby." I said softly leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Patrick smiled and placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him.

"But what about if it doesn't blow over? Huh? I'll be having a match and I'll be thinking are you ok or if that fucking drunk bastard finely got his fucking paws on you. Then no matter how quickly Josh tries to get me to leave I will go in there and beat the holy hell out of that mother fucker." I started to laugh, I really didn't understand why I thought what he was saying was for funny but again, I wasn't my normal self. Patrick let out another sigh leaned back against the headboard of his bed and just looked intently at me. "Kayleigh do you get what I'm saying here, I…" I finally looked at him and just smiled softly waiting for him to finish the sentence he had started. "lo…" He paused for a moment and reached up and touched my face. "I want you to come live with me, please…"

This was not a conversation I wanted to have while I was high as kite but I looked away from Patrick for a moment and stared off at the wall. _{He almost said it.. you know he almost said he loved you… you know it. You know that he almost said, even as doped out as you are. But then again he asked you to move in with him You wanted that didn't you? Isn't that the real reason you threw all those fucking clothes into that bag in your post head injury frenzy?} _My little inner voice was right, I did hope that perhaps during the time I was on the road with the boys I would have managed to convince Patrick that perhaps it would be better for me to come out and live with him. Maybe even try my hand in the business? "Ok…" I said leaning forward a little, my face was mere inches away from his and I grinned, "Under one condition."

"What would that be?" He answered me back while rolling his eyes.

"You and Joshy start to train me… I can't find a job with my fucking degree… what's the worst that could happen Patrick? I suck but I'll be with you. That's all that matters to me." I bet that Patrick thought that it was the drugs talking, because we had long conversations about the wrestling business and never once had I mentioned that wanted to try my hand in the business. I was serious though, I wanted to try and the worst thing that could happen is I had no talent for it and I would just come back and be the sweet girlfriend who waits at home while her boyfriend goes off and does his thing in this crazy business.

"Really Kay-Kay, you… wrestle? Honey come on…" I knew inside that's how he would react. So I got off his lap and moved towards the edge of the bed. He let out a disappointed little groan when I got off of him. "Kayleigh… you're acting like a baby! I just asked you to move in with me which is a very big fucking step for me, I've never asked a girl to move in with me before. Then you give me this stupid little condition that I'm sure is just because your high and pissy because I wouldn't let ya play with my fucking dick." I turned around and gave him a slightly evil look.

"It's not because of that! And for your information I happened to have asked my dad about this whole wrestling thing alright. He thinks it's stupid but then again how many people told you it was stupid when you wanted to start off? Please baby… Give me a chance. Please." Patrick took a deep breath and reached over and ran his hand down my back. I had turned back so I was facing the tv, on which some poor little blonde chick was getting hacked to death by some crazed maniac. My disappointed, yet still completely loving boyfriend, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Patrick whispered softly in my ear as he pulled me back against his broad chest. I didn't want to let him think he won and I was going to give up on the idea of me being a wrestler. He kissed my neck and tried to get me to look at him. "Kayleigh, look at me for a second." With one arm still wrapped around my waist he lifted one of his hands and gently turning my head. He looked intently at me and smiled. "Do you know why I worry so much about you?" I shook my head and Patrick just grinned a little. "Really, you don't have the faintest little idea about why I worry so much about you all the time?" I shook my head again and he leaned back pulling me down with him. My head hit his shoulder and I let out a little scream.

"OW… FUCK! Patrick!" I rolled over on top of him and looked at him with this pained look on my face. "Staples… In my head…" I cried grabbing the back of my head where the stables were, Patrick reached up and pulled me back down so I was laying with my head resting on his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry babe, I forgot." He ran his hand down the back of my head, resting his hand right over the spot where the staples were. "As I was saying, do you even understand how much you really mean to me Kay?" I shook my head for the third time, I was not going to be the one to say the all important three words first, nope… not after my head had just collided with his shoulder which for the record really did hurt a lot. He was gonna have to just spit the words out, then I would tell him I loved him too. My plan is flawless. FLAWLESS!

_Now for the record, I was still fairly high when the next bit transpired but much to my surprise I actually remember it fairly clearly. I should have seen it coming from a mile away, now that I look back at it. When I had mentioned babies in my giddy state he just laughed and said (something along the lines of) "Yes one day we will have the most adorable babies." And not five minutes before the next bit transpired he had asked me to move in with him (which I later found out from his mother was a very… very big deal) so even though I had expected him to say those three little words that change the whole dynamic of a relationship… I really wasn't prepared for how he was going to say them._

Patrick looked down at me and smiled, "You really are clueless sometimes…" I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped his chest. "I mean it in the most loving since of the word, it's cute. Actually it's down right fucking adorable right now." I rolled my eyes again but didn't slap him this time. "Listen… you're different from all the other girls I've been with."

"Yes the thousands that came before me.." I mumbled half under my breath. Sarcasm, is my… nervous tick, when something heavy is going down I tend to get as snarky and sarcastic as Alan Rickman as Professor Snape. At least Patrick laughed at my little comment.

"Millions even… but I'm serious. Since your dad told me about you, well almost year ago I guess. How when your mom's basement flooded and all your comics got destroyed you cried for days." That's true, he did leave out the part I was twelve but whatever. "And when he told me about how you wrote that paper, I was like wow… there's a girl version of me out there. I just wanted to meet you, be friends, hang out. Then I saw you walk backstage to see your dad, in your ripped jeans and old ratty Ramones t-shirt I have to admit this to you." He paused and started to twirl a few strands of my hair around his figure and stared intently down at me. "From the second I saw you I knew that I didn't want to be your friend, because just being your friend meant one day I would have to watch you be with another guy and even then I knew I couldn't sit by and see another guy hug you, kiss you, hold your hand… I wanted you all to myself. Selfish as that sounds but I knew from the moment you refused to call me anything but Alex for what was it… a month and half. I knew that you were my girl, the one I've waited all my life for."

It was coming, any moment now he would utter those little words and our lives would change. "Kayleigh, I love you… I've loved for a while now and I want know that we'll be together for the rest of our lives." I couldn't help but smile when he said those words, he loved me. It was like in one of those romance movies where the girl just wants to burst out into song when the man she loves finally tells the girl that he loves her. It was one of those moments. But I restrained myself and simply smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, I've been so afraid to say it. I've never loved anyone but my parents… and.." I paused and started feel like I would burst into tears at this happy moment. It had only been about a month since Monica died it was still an open wound as one might put it. Patrick knew that and he just wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey I tell you I love you and you start to cry. Great Kay-Kay…" He always knows the things to say to make me smile. I just started to laugh and reached up and touched his face. He leaned down and kissed me softly, his hands started to run up my tank top and I grinned as his hands cupped my breasts.

"Patrick, did you just ask me to marry you there… when you said you wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together." I said sticking my own hand up my shirt and pulling his down and resting it on my stomach. He groaned a little as I moved his hand away from my chest and he just started snake his hand down into my panties. "Patrick…"

"What?" He said as he began a very, very good attempt at trying to distract me from the fact that he did not answer my question. I let out a little moan and Patrick grinned as he rolled me onto my back and perched himself onto top of me. He started to try and take of my panties but I grabbed a hold of them and tried to stop him. "Come on baby, please baby…"

"Not till you answer my fucking question, Patrick did you ask me to marry you?" He looked down at me and shrugged. "Not an answer…" I said still trying to hold on to my panties to keep Patrick from pulling them down.

"Ok, kinda, I mean not now… but I do want to marry you one day but I don't know. Its really hard to think about this right now since I'm laying between your legs and I just want to get in there… and show you how much I want you right now." Ok, that was it… I concede, Patrick wins. He always wins. I still want to wrestle though, but that's a subject for a different day.

_That night I dreamt the most vivid dream about the future, I saw the cutest little girl with dark curly hair playing in a puddle after the rain. It is pretty funny thinking back now, I have never really remembered a dream before and only a few since that dream. Another funny thing is my mom told me that she always had dreams about the three of us before she found out she was pregnant. But at the time, like so many times in my life, I couldn't put two and two together. Lets just say if finding out that Patrick loved me was a surprise, what I found out about month later… well was earth shattering._


	5. Chapter 5

Murder City Princess

a/n: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin belong to themselves along with everyone else in TNA that is mentioned. I own my OCs and that's all, enjoy.

Oh and so you understand… _everything written in italics is her writing in a diary in the present time._ Regular type is her memories aka the bulk of the story takes place in her memory. {_in brackets and italics are her thoughts in her memories}_

Chapter five: Lost in Translation

_So I officially moved in with Patrick and Josh, and as I was still jobless I went on the road with them most of the time. My dad being my wonderful, loving and all around amazing dad he is (also because I think he was happy I was out of my mom's house and seemed to be very happy and in love with Patrick)started to send me money so I didn't have to rely on Patrick picking up the tab for me constantly. Not that he ever minded, he was just happy to have me around. It was about a month or so after I moved in with the boys that they were going to go to Japan for a week to do some shows over there. I had always been fascinated with Japan, so I jumped at the chance to A use the passport I had since high school, and B go to a different country with my two favorite guys._

_It would have been a perfect trip if there wasn't just one, itty… bitty little complication._

_{I'm late, no… what day is it again.} _I opened my cell phone and it was the fifteenth of July. {_Fuck.. fuck! FUCK! This can't be happening. It's stress, no… you know it's not stress. You and Patrick fuck like rabbits and there was those couple of times where it was the heat of the moment and we forgot the condom. It's possible.}_ As I was silently freaking the fuck out about the possible conception of my first child, Patrick came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ready to go out to dinner…" He whispered softly in my ear before he started to kiss my neck. I took a deep breath and put on my best happy face and turned and reached up and patted the side of his head.

"Do we really have to have sushi, because the thought of eating raw fish just makes me want to barf right now." Patrick laughed and rubbed my belly.

"What are you pregnant or something Kay-Kay and you're not telling me. You love sushi, I remember because I took you out to dinner and spent almost a hundred bucks on sushi. So you're going to go out and eat lots of sushi and have a good time my love." What was I supposed to say, _{Why yes Patrick, I believe I may be carrying your first born within my womb seeing as I haven't had a period since I moved in with you. So can we go get pizza instead.} _ No, I really don't think that would fly very well so I smiled and nodded.

"It must just be the whole jetlag and airplane food. You know how that sometimes sits funny." I said softly before getting up and grabbing by ratty old purse off the night stand. Patrick leaned back on the bed and gave me a funny look. "I think before I go though, I'm gonna go get some… antacids and see if that settles my stomach." I smiled and patted his stomach. "Plus I thought we agreed that you would give birth to the children!" I said jokingly, he let out a little laugh.

"Right, right, just be back in like twenty minuets so we can go meet everyone. And if you see Sabin tell him he better not be late." I laughed and waved goodbye to him. As I exited the hotel room I saw Josh wondering down the hall trying to hit on this cute little Japanese girl who looked rather unimpressed by the fact he was famous in America.

I was gonna have to cock block him, I'd make it up to him later… but right now I needed his limited knowledge of the Japanese language and also the fact I loved him like my brother and he would be understanding of my situation. "Joshy… JOSH!" I said running up to him and grabbing his arm. "I need your help and council.. please this is life changing shit." Josh just looked at me like oh my god why the hell did you just cock block me. I heard the girl mumble something that sounded like 'girlfriend' and pointed to me.

"No, no, she's my best friend's crazy girlfriend…" But the girl left and Josh looked at me with a pained expression on his face. "You better be knocked up or have a million dollars coming to you cuz I was close to getting laid." I just rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the arms and started to drag him towards the elevator.

"Josh I'm serious life and death situation here and I'm swearing you to secrecy till I figure out what the hell I'm gonna do." I looked him straight in the eyes and placed my hands on his shoulder and with the most serious face I could muster is simply said. "I think I've missed the bus." Josh looked rather confused. "Patrick and I might have killed a rabbit…" Josh still looked confused and I was slowly starting come unraveled. I took a deep breath and I guess I was going to have to blunt. "I'm Up the Duff! My Eggo is fucking preggo… Patrick fucking Martin knocked me up." I screamed before falling into tears and wrapped my arms around Josh who stood with his mouth agape.

Josh just stood there perfectly still, I guess he was in shock. When we got to the next floor and people started to pile into the elevator Josh looked down at me. "Ok… we'll go figure this out. I promise, though I have to ask. How could you two be so stupid not use protection. I mean I thought you and my boy were a hell of a lot smarter than that." Josh patted my cheek and when we got to the down floor he took my hand and walked with me into the lobby.

"There were a couple times we got high or drunk and it just happened. I thought I would be ok ya know." I mumbled kinda ashamed. Josh was like my brother, I loved him and to tell something like that I might be pregnant was as bad if not worse than telling my dad. I just walked with him down about a block to drug store that was on the corner.

Josh told me exactly what to look for, I asked him how the hell did he know what to look for and he laughed and told me that they were right next to the condoms. So I ran in, trying to look very inconspicuous about the whole thing. Grabbed on that looked pretty simple… one line not preggers… two lines I'm fucked six ways to Sunday. I grabbed antacids and a big bottle of water, paid and left. It was a relatively painless thing but it was way worse when we made our way back to the hotel room. I was chugging the big bottle of water so when I got back I could pee on the stick. When Josh and I got back to the hotel room Patrick was sitting on the end of the bed watching some Japanese cartoon fully dressed and ready to go.

"Look who I found… I gotta go to the bathroom… I'll be out in a few then we can go." I said waving to Patrick who just looked totally confused but I snuck off into the bathroom and did what I had to do. I sat on edge of the tub with the little stick in my hand. Five minutes, in five long… long minutes I would know if I was completely fucked, or investing in a life times supply of condoms so that I wouldn't have to worry about this happening till I was ready.

_{You know this all could have been avoided if you would have just gone on the pill and put on the ten pounds. But no… vanity got the best of you. Fucking shut it… ten pounds is gonna look like a small about when you're nine months pregnant and about ready to pop. Fuck… the baby could be ten pounds. My vagina will never been the same, oh god. Patrick, does he even want kids? When I was stoned off my ass I said one day we'd have cute kids and he agreed one day we would have cute kids. So does that mean he wants them? I doubt that he wants them now, my dad is gonna murder him. MURDER! It's also kinda my fault too you know. It's not his fault alone. I could not be pregnant, that would be nice if I wasn't then this whole thing was a false alarm. Yup.. positive thoughts.}_

I looked at my cell phone and five minutes had passed. I reached over and grabbed the test off the back of the toilet. "Deep breath, it's probably a false…"I started to tell myself as I looked down. Two lines… "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I screamed and dropped that little unholy test from hell and fell back into the tub and started to cry. Patrick must have heard me scream and the thud from me falling into the tub.

He didn't even bother to knock he just burst into the bathroom and Josh was right behind him. "What the hell Kayleigh?" Patrick said looking at me, my feet dangling over the side of the tub, my eyeliner started to run down my cheeks and I just pointed to the little stick on the floor. "What?" He looked back at Josh. "What the hell is going on?"

"You're not… Kay-Kay… what the fuck.." Josh said running his hands through his hair and turned away. I had a feeling that he didn't want to be apart of this conversation. Hell I didn't want to be part of this conversation.

Patrick leaned down and picked up that little unholy stick, he look at me and shook his head. Patrick just stared at me for a few moments and just had this distressed look on his relatively pale face, "Kayleigh… no… not now. Not now." He mumbled softly just standing there just staring at me. I started to cry harder and tried to get out of the tub. When he noticed I kinda stuck, Patrick dropped the test and came over and helped me up.

I took a deep breath before wrapping my arms around him. "I'm so sorry, so sorry… It's all my fault." I said through my tears. I glanced up at Patrick who was just shaking his head.

"No, it's mine. I'm sorry, I should have been more careful and we'll get through this. I mean, a baby isn't a horrible thing right? Right? I always wanted to have kids, not now but we'll make the best of it. Don't worry about anything, it'll be ok… everything will be alright." Patrick muttered as he held me tight against his chest as I cried.

_I can't say I didn't want kids, when I was a little girl I always needed something to take care of. I had a thousand different baby dolls, all with names and stories…then when my little sister Morgan was born I always felt like I had to take care of her, same thing with my little brother. I had just managed to get to the point in my life where I was happy having people take care of me and all of the sudden I was going to have a baby of my own to take care of. You may wonder if the A word was an option, no… not for me. I guess it's my Catholic guilt, but I'm pretty sure I would have been disowned by my family if I did. Patrick I believe was in the same boat. _

_So we were having a baby. Though besides Josh we told no one for weeks, till I had chance to go to the doctor and make sure everything was ok with little Alex Shelley 2.0 (as we were referring to it at the time) which it was. Then we went about telling our families. Patrick's parents were first, they took fairly well.. disappointed in the fact we weren't married and had only been dating for four months, but overall excited about the prospect about becoming grandparents. My mother, well she was upset. Said we should have been more careful and told me that we might want to at least get engaged before telling my grandparents. Other wise I was going to get disowned. I guess I am gonna get disowned (though I was hoping that bring a little cute baby over to my grandparents house would change their minds.). The last person we had to tell was my dad. _

_This was… well… amusing… borderline terrifying… _


	6. Chapter 6

Murder City Princess

a/n: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin belong to themselves along with everyone else in TNA that is mentioned. I own my OCs and that's all, enjoy.

Oh and so you understand… _everything written in italics is her writing in a diary in the present time._ Regular type is her memories aka the bulk of the story takes place in her memory. {_in brackets and italics are her thoughts in her memories}_

Chapter six: Papa don't preach… no really… don't

_I was putting off telling my dad to the very last moment possible, not because I was ashamed of the fact I was pregnant with Patrick's baby it was more of I was absolutely terrified of how he would take the news. The thing you have to understand about my dad is he loves me a lot, I'm his only daughter… his first born. He adores Patrick, but I don't think he contemplated the idea that perhaps his little buddy Alex Shelley could one day be the father of his grandchildren. At lest not less than six months after I started to date him. _

_I was twelve weeks along, and I was really starting to show a little… I put on about five pounds and as Josh pointed it out it was all in my uterus. I wasn't going to be able to hide the fact I was pregnant for very much longer. SO we were going to have to tell my dad. _

_Ironically Patrick was perfectly calm and I was completely terrified. _

"I'm gonna be sick…" I said softly turning away and trying to walk back to our rental car that was parked in my dad's drive way. Patrick just rolled his eyes and put his arm around my shoulder. _{This is gonna suck, my dad is gonna kill him. No my dad is gonna kill me} _ I placed my hand on my budding little baby belly and looked down. _{Kid… I'm sorry… really I didn't want you to grow up without a father. There is always your Uncle Joshy…} _I was freaking out, probably a little more than I should have but Patrick reached around and put his hand over mine and kissed my cheek.

"Your fine, I will take the heat from your dad. I promise." Patrick said softly as he rubbed my belly.

_Patrick came around to the idea of having a baby a hell of a lot quicker than I did to tell the truth. It wasn't a planed pregnancy, really what pregnancies are? Really. Most are just as my mom loves to put it, a Happy Accident. I came around to the idea of being a mother the first time I saw the baby on ultrasound. That was when I told Patrick I was ready to tell my dad… but I was still absolutely terrified._

I glanced down at my stomach for a moment before I went ring the door bell. I knew that my dad would notice something different about me, well besides I had gained like a little weight (all in my uterus) everyone said I looked different. My hair was shinier, my skin looked softer… generally I looked all "a glow" which my dad would notice. Because under normal circumstances… I don't glow.

When my dad opened the door he smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Lee-Lee, you look great… My boy here must be taking great care of you." He kissed my cheek. I wonder if he would think Patrick was taking great care of me when we told him in a few minutes how I was expecting his first grandchild. I just smiled and reached over and took Patrick's hand. "So on the phone you said you two had something important to tell me… and you had to do it in person." My dad laughed as he ushered us into the living room where my stepmother sat sipping on a glass of water. Patrick and I both greeted her and sat down next to each other on the smaller of the two couches.

Patrick took my hand and started to play absentmindedly with a charm on a bracelet he gave me for my birthday. My step-mother just smiled as she noticed him playing with the charm. "Lee, let me see…" She said wanting to see the one piece of jewelry I think she may have ever seen me wear, well besides earrings. I obliged her and Patrick let go of my hand and showed he. It was a pretty simple little charm bracelet that I saw online that had a little sparrow, a nautical star and ancor on it. I just showed the picture once to Josh, and told him that I thought it was cute… he told Patrick and I guess they went through the history on my laptop till they found it. "Very you Lee, it's cute… did you get it for her?" She asked Patrick.

"Yeah… for her birthday." Patrick answered in a calm voice, he looked at my hand and then he glanced at my stomach before looking over at my dad. "So… we have some news to tell you guys… weather it's good or bad I guess is up to you..." He paused for a second and put his arm around my shoulders. "Kayleigh… go ahead and tell them."

I looked at him, "I thought you were gonna do the actually telling… Patrick…" I said looking at my father, who was sitting just looking rather confused. I was nervous, I felt like I was going to toss my cookies all over the nice white carpet in the living room and I think my dad could see that.

"Well they are your parents, I thought it would be best coming from you…" Patrick said with small, almost cheeky smile playing on lips. He was nervous too, though I doubt he would admit. He respected my dad a great deal, not to mention the fact he wouldn't be in the position he was in TNA right now if it wasn't for my dad's help. So I knew that he had to be nervous about telling the man he impregnated his only daughter after only dating her for a few months. Something I'm sure every father wants to hear.

"But we agreed in the car that you would tell them… you promised." I said in a hushed tone turning to look at him. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Patrick… come on."

"Kids, really how bad can it be that you two are fighting over who tells us…" My dad said trying to make things easier on us. I tried not to laugh because really, I think this whole situation was gonna knock him down for the count. Patrick squeezed my shoulder.

Fuck it. I closed my eyes and blurted out "I'm pregnant.. it's Patrick's baby… I'm due next March..." I opened one eyes and could my family's expression change from fairly pleasant to well… not.

"What?!" My dad said standing up and my step-mother took his hand and tried to calm him down. Patrick took a deep breath and stood up as well. "Sit down boy… because that's what you are a boy… a child." He said in that scary tone of voice he got when he was doing a really fierce promo or when he used to see my report cards in elementary school. Scary.

"Kev, I love her… I have every intention of taking care of her and the baby… " Patrick said in a pretty firm tone, I was cowering back into the corner of the couch slowly sinking down into my t-shirt to hide.

"You love her… you have every intentions… if you value your life boy, you'll sit you ass down and shut the fuck up." Patrick obviously valuing his life sat back down looked down at the floor. "Kayleigh you're not five stop hiding… it's neither cute nor is it going to get you out of trouble." My father told me in a slightly more congenial voice. I fixed my shirt and like Patrick looked down at the floor completely terrified to make eye contact. "How two you could be so stupid… I mean so stupid to be in this situation is beyond me. You two aren't stupid… at least I thought you two weren't stupid. Now I think you two might just be complete dumbasses."

"Dad you're not cutting a promo… this is real life… I'm really carrying Patrick's baby… your grandchild." I said weakly. I never stand up to anyone, really. What did I do when shit hit the fan with Alan, run away. In school when I got picked on all the time, I hid. But I wasn't going to let my dad walk all over us, it wasn't fair. Plus I knew that he would come around in a few days like the other parents did. "And further more… we're not stupid. We made a mistake, correct me if I'm wrong daddy dearest… I wouldn't be here right now if you and mom hadn't made a fairly similar mistake about twenty three years ago. So just cut us some slack. In like six or so months we'll have a cute little baby and we'll all be excited and happy. Ok." I knew that this was going to be the case, but Patrick didn't seem to think so.

"We could just uh… leave… and when you've had time process all this we can talk then…" Patrick said digging into his pockets and pulling out his car keys. He reached over and took my hand. "Come on baby," I just nodded and stood up and glanced over at my father who just shook his head.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly before Patrick and I quickly made our way out the door and towards the car. Patrick stopped half-way to the car and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. I rested my head against his chest and tried not to cry. Patrick kissed my cheek and ran his hand along my cheek.

"It's ok, he'll get over it…" He said in a hushed tone and rocking me back and forth for a few moments. "Lets go back to the hotel and just chill for a while. Sound good baby girl?" I nodded and we walked to the car.

_I was upset, Patrick was upset that I was so upset and my stomach was upset from all the stress. So the car ride back to the hotel was anything but comfortable. I wanted to know my dad didn't hate me, didn't hate Patrick and was going to be there for the baby once it was born. But honestly I expected every single sharp word, meaningless threat, and harsh look that we got. Telling my dad was the worst part of my whole pregnancy… well maybe besides the actual birth. _

Patrick and I laid on the bed in the hotel room, his head rested in my lap and I ran my figures through his shaggy two tone hair. I had taken a long hot shower in hopes that it would calm me down, it didn't though. I was still stressed out about my father's reaction and Patrick knew I was still upset. He hadn't brought up my father or the baby the hole afternoon, we actually barely spoke. Even when Josh came back to the room and asked what happened Patrick just told him leave it alone he'd tell him what happened tomorrow.

Josh invited us out to go out to the bar with him and a few other guys and their girlfriends but I really wasn't up to it and Patrick didn't want to leave me all by myself. So we had the hotel room to ourselves and we just were laying their… not talking, barely watching tv, how romantic. Patrick sat up and placed a hand on my belly. "We gotta talk about what happened babe… weather you want to or not." His voice was soft and sincere. I placed my own hand over his and looked down at our hands. Part of me just wanted to crawl into bed and pull the blankets over my head forget the day but I knew that we had to talk. I just nodded and patted his hand. "I'm sorry your dad didn't understand about the baby, really I was hoping he would be happy for us."

"How can anyone be happy for us, we obviously aren't ready to be parents… I'm look at us." I was upset, I really didn't mean it. We could handle being parents, but we could great parents given the chance. No one was giving us a chance, hell I wasn't even giving us a chance. We were still kids, I was this punky little goth chick who liked to drink and party… Patrick was gone most of the week and when he was home he wanted to party and have a good time. This isn't how parents are supposed to act right? "We smoke pot, like to drink… you're gone half the time and I'm a miserable bitch when you are gone. We aren't going to be parents of the fucking year babe… as much as I love you and I know you think that we are going to these great parents but really are we gonna be able to do this?"

Patrick leaned back and looked away, he was upset. I know he was. Though he was nervous about the baby at first he quickly came around to the idea of being someone's daddy. So the fact I basically thought we were going to fuck this kid up probably wasn't sitting well with him. "Patrick.." I said softly reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder. He silently reached over and took my hand off his shoulder.

"Kayleigh…" He started calmly before glancing over at me, "Don't fucking take you're fucking issues with your dad out on me… because I don't fucking deserve it! Alright, I've don't nothing but be the good boyfriend in this whole fucking mess! It's been one fucking thing after another with you Kayleigh… before I say anything else… I'm gonna say this… I do love you, with all my fucking heart and soul and I love this baby… because it's part of us. But my life was a fucking hell of a lot simpler before you walked into. I wouldn't change a thing but sometimes… like now… I just want throw my hands up and fucking quit." The whole time his voice didn't get any louder than normal, but I could tell he was angry with me. I should have just kept my mouth shut. He looked away and stood up.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean start anything really. I'm sorry please don't go." I said softly before grabbing a hold of his hand and gently pulling him back towards me. "You're right, you're always right… I'm mad at my dad and you're gonna be a great daddy… " Patrick kissed the top of my head and reached onto the night stand to grab his wallet and keys. "Please… don't… I'm sorry… don't leave me…" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks, he looked down at me bit his bottom lip.

"I just need to go clear my head… I need some space to breath Kay-Kay. I'll be back in a little bit I promise, I just need to be alone right now." I let go of him and looked away, I fucked everything up. FUCK why do I always do this. "I have my phone… just go to sleep Kayleigh, everything will be better tomorrow." Patrick said before leaving. I was alone, crying and at that moment I hated myself so much it's not even funny.

_The one thing I've learned about Patrick since that day, is he always leaves before he does something he would regret. Such as us getting into a fight, which was going to happen… so he left. I still don't know where he went that night, I didn't ask mostly because I felt like I had no right to after I basically called his ability to parent our baby into question before he even had a chance to prove it. I was half asleep when he came back to the room a few hours later. _

I could feel the bed shift under his weight as Patrick sat down on the bed. I heard the thump of his shoes hitting the floor. I rolled over and watched him take of his t-shirt. He glanced back and noticed I was watching him through half-closed eyes. "Hey…" he said turning and reaching over to push a few strands of hair away from my face. "It's late... " I nodded and I could him smile in the dim light. "I know you're scared… I'm scared… but we have each other remember that."

"I know… I'm sorry." I scooted over towards him and stood up on my knees, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You know.. I couldn't fall asleep knowing you were mad at me." I said in a soft tone resting my head on his shoulder. He reached up and took my hands and kissed them.

"I'm not mad anymore baby, I had a conversation with your dad. We've come to an understanding… we made up." I was surprised that he talked to my dad but I didn't want to know what they said because it was between the two of them. Though I'm sure at some point I was mentioned. I nodded and moved back towards my said of the bed and motioned for him to come lay next to me. Still wearing his jeans he flopped back onto the bed and rolled over on to his side and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back against him. "Go to sleep, everything is gonna be alright…"

_The next morning before we had to head back home I got a phone call from my dad. Patrick was in the shower and Josh spent the night with some chick… so I was alone when my dad told me what happened between him and Patrick the night before. All he said was Patrick came over and just wanted to talk to him, I guess he told him about his fears of being a lousy absente father and my dad told him no matter what age you are… how long you've been together with someone people are never really ready to be first time parents. My dad wasn't mad about the baby, he was never mad… he was scared. Scared for us because he saw so much of himself and my mom in me and Patrick in that moment. He just didn't want us to repeat his mistakes and to be honest for all of his talk about wanting me to settle down… he wasn't ready to be a grandfather yet, but his fears were settled after talking to Patrick. My dad told me that I couldn't have picked a better guy to have a kid with and he was confident that Patrick and I were not going to end up like mom and him._

_After my conversation with my dad I wanted to know what was said because whatever Patrick said had to have been pretty fucking profound to change my dad's opinion of this situation. I was still scared about becoming a mommy, but I remembered that I wasn't doing this alone. I had Patrick, I was lucky and I was soon going to find out exactly how lucky I really was to have him._


	7. Chapter 7

Murder City Princess

a/n: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin belong to themselves along with everyone else in TNA that is mentioned. I own my OCs and that's all, enjoy.

ALSO… This chapter came out a little different than my original plan for it but I think it will add a new dynamic to Alex/Kayleigh's relationship.

Oh and so you understand… _everything written in italics is her writing in a diary in the present time._ Regular type is her memories aka the bulk of the story takes place in her memory. {_in brackets and italics are her thoughts in her memories}_

Chapter seven: People are strange… fuck that, they're fucking straight up creepy!

_By the time September rolled around, the summer was officially over and it had become common knowledge that I was knocked up. My dad was much more comfortable with idea than my mother was, in fact her and I got in a rather large fight about the baby and how she felt that I was going to end up just like her. So I said if she couldn't at least give Patrick a chance to prove the fact he could a good father then she didn't need to be around till she could. So I wasn't speaking to her and decided to go down to Orlando with the boys for the No Surrender pay per view to get my mind off all the bull shit with my mom and to see my dad._

It still felt like summer down in Florida compared to back home, I sat in the busy hallway on the floor in a plain black tank top and the one pair of jeans I had that still fit. I was not yet ready to admit to myself that perhaps I needed to go buy maternity clothes, in fact I had nightmares about those horrific jeans with the elastic band at the top. Resting my head against the cool wall, I close my eyes and listened to my IPod trying to put those thoughts out of my mind as the boys changed into their ring gear. I already was getting people coming up to me and asking to touch my belly. I was seriously thinking about investing in one of those t-shirt that says 'Touch my belly again and you will die.' So my theory was if I looked off in my own little world people wouldn't bother me.

Well my theory was working until my dad walked over to me and pulled one of my earbuds out of my ear. "What noise are you piping into my grandchild's head?" he asked looking down at me with a slightly disapproving look but when I looked up at him he just smirked.

"HIM, if you really must know dad, and they are not noise. They are an amazing band." I stuck out my tongue and hit pause before taking the other earbud out and setting my IPod back in my purse. My hands rested on my every growing belly. "Before you even ask.. no you can not rub my belly for good luck. It's bad enough that Alex and Sabin feel they have some right to do so. You my dear father have no right." My father chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You do know that Alex does have a right to touch your belly as much as he wants considering the fact that he's the one who put the baby in you, unless there is something you're not telling me." My dad sat down on the floor next to me and looked at me for a few moments. Every time people look at me like this I get kinda freaked out and the same thought always pops into my head.

_{I'm pregnant, I don't have a third arm sticking out somewhere that I am unaware of… do I?} _I'm the first one out of all my friends to be pregnant (that I know of any ways, since I've lost touch of most of them since Monica passing away) so I have no one to ask if this is a normal feeling. Maybe it's just because I like to fade into the background and hope no one pays much attention to me. "Just because he got me pregnant does not mean that he can randomly reach over and start touching me!" I said softly with a little glare over at my father who found this all very comical. "And Josh has no right what so ever… he just thinks it's funny because he knows it annoys that hell of me. This.." I said making a gesture to my baby bump. "Is far worse than any morning sickness, headache or mood swing I've had so far. It's like people think because I'm pregnant that my stomach is now public domain! It's not, it's still attached to my body and I say who the fuck can molest me." At my last comment my father started to laugh hysterically. I really think he was enjoying my pregnancy mood swings and the fact that despite being pregnant I hate all the things that come with it.

He reached over and patted my on my cheek and reached up to swat his hand away which only caused him to laugh harder. "Really, I'm starting to like this super testy daughter of mine. You used to be so passive. I bet you will punch someone before you pop that one out." He said resting his hand on my belly and I just glared over at him.

"Remove your hand from my stomach or you will find out how much of a bitch I can be right now." My father taking my threat for a real one and not like those idol threats I often made as teenager, he removed his hand from my stomach and started to stand up.

"Fine miss I'm a bitch, but remember I love you and that is my grandchild in there and I will touch your belly one of these days." I smiled and nodded, as my dad was leaving the boys were coming out of the locker room. Patrick was the first out of the room and as he walked towards me he had this bright smile on his face.

Since we started dating he had always told me how pretty I was and since him telling me that he loved me he also always made a point of telling me, but since I found out I was pregnant he seemed to be making a point of telling more often. "There's my girl…" He said softly reaching down and offering me hand. Taking his hand he helped my ever growing ass off the floor. "You know there are about five million chairs you sit in, you don't have to sit on the floor."I just rolled my eyes and stood in front of him, just waiting for him reach out and touch my belly. "Hey, just remember… that my kid in there. " With that he put his hand on my stomach and I glared up at him.

"That's the future of Wrestling right there in your womb…" Josh piped in from over Patrick shoulder. "That little boy.."

"Wait… what if it's a girl? We don't know yet! You keep calling the baby 'him' and 'little man'. You're gonna give her some kind of complex." I snapped, I wanted a girl, the baby in my dream was a girl, so in my mind the baby I was carrying was a little girl. Patrick laughed a little and moved his hand from my belly to my waist (what was left of it) and pulled me a little close to him.

"I have to agree, if we're having a girl.. which I'm not saying that we are… if we keep referring to the baby as 'him' it mind come out a little fucked up in head. I don't want that." He paused for a moment and looked down at me before he gave me a peck on the cheek. "You… also need to stop referring to my potential son as 'her' till we find out for sure. Ok. I love you, but we will remain gender natural as long as you do." I smirked softly and leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his chest before resting my head on his shoulder. "What?" He asked a hushed tone before glancing back at Josh who kinda got the cue.

"I'm gonna go find Jay," Josh waved at me and patted Patrick on the shoulder. "Don't get too distracted we've got a match in twenty minutes." Patrick nodded and reached up brushing he hand against my cheek.

"What's the matter? You ok?" I looked up at him and my soft blue eyes met his and he leaned forward and kissed me softly. "Is it this shit with your mom?" I nodded and Patrick kissed me again and ran his hand from my hip to my belly. He rubbed it a little and I got uncomfortable feeling his hand on my belly. Patrick looked down at me and just smiled. "I have every right in the world to touch the belly, that's my little.." He paused I had a feeling he was gonna say little dude but he stopped himself. "My kid, in there and I want to feel everything." I rolled my eyes and put my hand over his and moved it a little to the right.

"Right there, feel that…" I said with a little laugh. I couldn't tell if it was a gas bubble of if the baby was moving. It felt like popcorn popping or a little nudge, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure. Patrick looked up at me and smiled. "I think… I think that's the baby moving. It could have been the taco I ate early this afternoon." We both laughed and I smiled up at him. "I like to think it's the baby… I felt it earlier when I was in shower too." He rested his head against mine and kissed my forehead.

"This is really real isn't it… this baby." I nodded and smirked a little. I had never thought about the fact that he was slightly disconnected from the whole pregnancy. He's gone to the ultrasound appointments and stuff but men as whole don't have a clue what it's like to know that you have this life growing inside of your body.

_It's funny to think about this way, but when Patrick asked me what it was like to be pregnant after the baby was born. I likened it to being the host for like an alien. I felt like I was just this host to make sure that the baby would come into the world healthy. I couldn't smoke, drink, or even drink coffee… which sucked. I had a little orgasm every time I stepped into a Starbucks and smelt the coffee, it was torture. But when I saw what I got out of depriving myself of all the things I loved, it was so worth it._

The boys match was next and it was a big ten man tag team match, I was nervous. A lot of things can go with all those guys in one ring, but Patrick always told me that he was gonna be fine. "If he's not, you can always marry me…" Josh added with a little smirk. I just shook my head and leaned up and gave Patrick a quick kiss. Josh went to rub my belly. I just glared at him. "Fine… no rubbing the baby belly for good luck. Do I at least get a hug?" I laughed and went over and wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good boys.." I said softly waving to them as they went to make their grand entrance. I walked back towards a group of people huddled around a monitor. I couldn't watch their match, I always had issues watching matches with the boys and even with my dad. I would start to get panicked and it had only gotten worse since I got pregnant. I smiled at A.J.'s wife who waved at me.

"Kayleigh, how are you feeling?" She said walking towards me, she had been really nice to me since I found out I was pregnant. She had two small boys and offered to help me if I needed help with the shopping and offered her friendship. She was a good person, a sweet natured person who wanted to help me out.

"I'm pretty good, the baby's starting moving I think. I keep feeling these weird little sensations every once in awhile." I said leaning against the wall my hands resting my hands on my belly. Wendy, AJ's wife, smiled and stood next to me. "Did you feel like when you were pregnant people looked at you like you have a third eye?" I asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, all the time. It was worse with my first. I was just a little older than you and felt like everyone was always looking at you and judging you." I let out a small sigh of relief when I heard I wasn't the only one that felt like that. "I bet you can't stand everyone wanting to touch your belly too.." She said with a little smirk. I nodded and patted my belly.

"It's horrible, I hate it. Everyone always touching me, it's one thing to have Patrick touch it. But Josh always is trying to rub my belly for good luck… or so he says. I could forgive him you know because he's my friend and I love him to death. Patrick wants him to be the baby's godfather." She just smirked and reached out and touched my arm.

"It's all normal honey, it's all normal. Just remember in a few months of having to deal with this stuff you'll have this beautiful little baby and it'll all be worth it." She patted my arm again and smiled. "I'm gonna go watch the boys' match. I'll see you later honey." Wendy was right, completely right. All this shit I was putting up with, my issues with people touching my belly.. feeling like I have a third eye will be well worth it when I hold mine and Patrick's baby in my arms for the first time. I smiled and waved at her as she walked away. I went back towards the dressing room where I pulled a chair over, turned on my IPod and just zoned out waiting for the boys to come back.

I must have dozed off a little because I woke up when Patrick leaned down and kissed my cheek and placed a hand on my belly. "Baby, wakey wakey.." He said softly pulling the ear buds out of my ears. My eyes started to fluttered open and saw the men I loved looking down at me all covered in sweat and still trying to catch his breath. "You fell asleep baby." He said with a little laugh. I smiled and he kissed me again. "I'm gonna go take a shower and change real quick baby girl, I'll be back in a few minutes. Try not to fall asleep baby girl." I shifted my weight slightly and watched as Patrick walked into the locker room. I smirked as Josh waved at me as he walked past.

"He's safe… guess I don't get marry you after all." I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. Josh always flirted with, from day one, I still never tell if he actually has some feelings for me or if he's just playing around. From Patrick's reaction most of the time, I think it's a little of both.

"Yeah, yeah Joshy. You wish you were so lucky." I shot back before sticking my tongue out at him. Josh pouted a little and looked up at me with those big blue eyes like his heart was just stomped on. "Don't give me that look." He just kept pouting and looked down at the ground for a moment before glancing back up and me and smirked a little.

"You know you wish that was my kid in there..think we could have adorable kids." Josh was getting cheeky, I just shook my head and smacked his ass. "Oh.. I like it do it again!" He said with a laugh, ok, so Josh is cute. I'll be the first to admit it, hell I've seen the guy in nothing but a towel after a shower and I had to remind myself I'm in love with his best friend. Which is totally true, I love Patrick more than anything in the world. He's my other half, the male version of me and I could never do that to him.

"Josh.. go take a shower you moron." I laughed a little as Josh began to pout again but made his way back into the dressing room.

_Josh and I have this strange dynamic, even to this day. I can never tell if he's half in love with me or just being a dumb ass to get me to laugh. I love him like my brother, my strangely attractive older brother… ok that sounded weird but it's true. I do love him. Just not in the romantic sense of the word. He knows it, but I don't think that's ever gonna stop him from flirting with me. Well until Patrick gets feed up with it one day and decks him. Yeah, I think Josh will get the point then._

I sat outside the locker room for another fifteen minutes, just playing some stupid game on cell phone waiting of Patrick to get showered and dressed. _{I swear to God that man takes longer to get ready than I do. Really how hard is it to put a pair of jeans on with a t-shirt and a little gel in your hair? Really.}_ I mused silently just before I heard that all too familiar voice. "Ready Kay-Kay?" Patrick beamed down at me. I just smiled and nodded before grabbing my purse off the floor and slinging it over my shoulder.

We were staying at my dad's place, at his insistence because he said I would be more comfortable sleeping in my old bedroom "in my condition" than in some hotel room. I did inform him that Patrick would be staying there with me and much to my surprise he was cool with it. So as we left the building, walking next to each other (but not holding hands) and headed towards our car these three girls in their late teens came running over to Patrick and I screaming their heads off.

"Oh my god you're Alex Shelley… Chrissie here is like totally in love with you!" Said a slightly chubby blonde girl with a really bad bob cut as she shoved her petite redheaded friend towards Patrick who just smiled and decided to play nice for the girls. I stood back out of the way as he signed some autographs for the girls and posed for pictures.

The pretty little red head girl, was just staring at him, her mouth agape and she kept trying to say something. Patrick looked at her and bit his bottom lip before telling her. "If you gotta question just spit it out, I don't bite unless you want me too.." He said with a little flirty smirk. As soon as I noticed it, I felt my heart get heavy and I looked away. I felt like I was going to cry. _{Patrick just flirted with that barely post pubescent whore! I'm standing here, in the shadows like some kind of great hidden secret with his baby in my belly and he's sitting there flirting with these stupid girls. What the unholy fuck is going on today? Do I not exist? Am I really that horribly ugly now that I'm pregnant that people stare at me and my boyfriend is flirting with high school girls?} _I really wasn't paying any attention to what she had asked him till I heard.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" What was it to her, she was obviously either still in High School or just barely out, sure she was pretty but that was my boyfriend she asking that question too. I had enough, before Patrick even had a chance to answer the girl I went over and grabbed him by his arm and rested my head on his shoulder and smiled a little (all be it slightly evil) at the girls.

"Baby," I said looking up at Patrick who just smiled at the girls and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend… um, we were actually just about to leave." The three girls' faces all had this look of pure shock on them. They were total marks, the probably just liked Alex because he was good looking and funny, not because he was an amazing wrestler. I just stood there with a little grin on my face and they were all just staring at me.

"Aren't you a little fat?" Of all people to say something like that the chubby little blonde responded after looking at me for all of five seconds. I took a deep breath and let go of Patrick and was already trying to pull me back.

"Fat? I'm fat?! It's called pregnant Miss Piggy! Then again you would have had to have had sex to know that you can get pregnant from it! Plus really why are you all up in his business any way? What you think your little friend here, the little Lita look like… at least the poor attempt at a Lita look alike. .. really had a chance at getting into my boyfriend's pants? Come on. Even though I'm knocked up, I'm a hundred times better looking than you baby cakes. So why don't you take your little pictures and autographs and run home and post them up on your MySpace to show all your loser friends." By the time my brain had time to process what was coming out of my mouth I had already made a bunch of teenage girls cry and run away. Patrick stood there just staring at me, his hand still had a firm grip on my arm.

"What the fuck Kayleigh? They we're just some stupid fucking kids…" He said with a rather annoyed tone in his voice. I stood there with looking up at him with tears in my eyes. I felt bad, I had never freaked out like that before on anyone before in my life. I'm not a very angry person but when I saw him flirting with those girls something clicked inside of me and I freaked the fuck out.

"You were all over them… they were all over you! I was over there." I said pointing in the direction of where I was standing just a few minutes earlier. "By myself watching them throw themselves at you. I'm having your fucking kid! My body doesn't feel like it's mine… I can't do anything I like because I want this baby. Your baby. Our baby!" Patrick look at me as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

He reached out and placed his hands on my waist and pulled be a little closer to him. "I'm sorry, but I have to be nice to these girls because they are the ones that keep us on tv, they keep a fucking roof over your head!" He ran his hand across my belly and looked down. "I'm sorry Kayleigh, but sometimes I gotta flirt a little with the girls to keep them watching me and Josh. So the baby has the best life possible when it comes in this world." Leaning forward he kissed my cheek.

"I wanna go take a bath." Patrick pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek again before patted my belly.

"Lets go back your dad's alright baby." He mumbled softly taking my hand as we walked the forty or so feet to the car.

_I never said Patrick and I had a perfect relationship, because that's impossible. No one has a perfect relationship. It doesn't matter if you and your partner work at wal-mart or are professional wrestlers. We love each other, we always will but even love has its ups and downs. Especially when one of you is a hormone crazed maniac. _


	8. Chapter 8

Murder City Princess

a/n: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin belong to themselves along with everyone else in TNA that is mentioned. I own my OCs and that's all, enjoy.

ALSO… I just wanna say thanks to everyone who's read this story weather you have reviewed or not. If you like this story please check out Love Games. I'm not one to write two stories at once but since I figured this one is going to end up being pretty long and I've been floating the idea for Love Games around in my head for like six months so it's just another baby of mine! Thanks and on to the next chapter.

Oh and so you understand… _everything written in italics is her writing in a diary in the present time._ Regular type is her memories aka the bulk of the story takes place in her memory. {_in brackets and italics are her thoughts in her memories}_

Chapter eight: My dad has the worst timing ever.

_The ride to my dad's place was more than a little uncomfortable. I was still upset with Patrick over his blatant flirting and emotionally exhausted from the constant highs and lows I had been feeling for the last few months. I don't know how people with mood disorders to it, really they get medication which I'm sure is a big help but what the fuck do us pregnant people get? Nothing. My dad and step-mom were already asleep when we arrived as I had made Patrick stop and get me something to eat. He went to change and watch tv in my old bedroom and I made my way to the bathroom which was right off the room. Tonight called for a long soak to chill my crazy ass out a little._

_{This is some bullshit.} _ Was the first thing that came to my mind as I looked down at my stomach and noticed the start of what would undoubtedly be many stretch marks. _{Even with all the shit I have put on my stomach to avoid these little fuckers I still fucking get one! Why? Really isn't bad enough that I haven't been able to take a decent fucking shit for the last four months now I'm fucking getting these unholy badges of honor.} _I silently cursed as the tub began to fill with hot water. I peaked my head out of the bathroom and noticed that Patrick was laying my old bed, just in his boxers, flipping through the late night tv. I rolled my eyes, "I wish you could get stretch marks you lucky fucker… give birth to baby two while you're at it and spare my poor vagina the humiliation." I mumbled before shutting the door and climbing into the bathtub.

Settling in, the warm water embracing me, I felt some of the tension slowly wash away. I closed my eyes and rested my hands on stomach. I could feel the baby move slightly and even though I was still mad, I could help but think about what it would look like, it is was a little boy or a little girl. It was the little part of me and Patrick, my mind was constantly wondering what it would come out looking like. The baby would be cute without doubt, but would it have my eyes or his? From what I could remember from high school biology brown eyes were dominant over blue, but there was still a chance.

Letting my mind wonder, I was completely oblivious to the world around me. Lost in my own little perfect world where nothing could go wrong and I was perfectly happy. So when Alex turned off the tv and poked his head into the bathroom , I didn't notice him standing there watching me as I soaked in my bubble bath. I couldn't tell you how long he was there before I noticed him kneel down besides the tub and place his hand on my shoulder. "Kay-Kay," He said in soft tone. I turned my head away from the wall and looked over at him.

I could see in his eyes he was sorry for what he had done, "What?" I asked softly wondering why the hell would he was bothering me while I was trying to relax, not to mention the fact my fat ass was naked. He looked up and down my out stretched body in the tub and a small smile played on his lips as he leaned forward and kissed me softly. I wanted to pull away at first, mostly because of the awkward positioning in the tub, not the fact that part of me still wanted to punch him in the balls for flirting with those girls. But when he snaked his hand around to the back of my neck and pulled me deeper into the kiss, I broke. He always wins, every fight we have gotten into he wins because he looks at me with those big puppy dog eyes and kisses me knowing I will break down. Bastard.

He broke our kiss as he stood up and shed his boxers tossing them over in the corner where my clothes lay in a heap. "Scoot your ass over." The tub was more than big enough to two people, I know I had fit two people in here before, but I wasn't sure I really wanted to share my bath with Patrick, but I did any way. He sat at one end of the tub and I the other. He just looked at me a while before leaning forward and taking my hand. "You know I love you right?" I nodded and leaned forward slightly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I'm not used to having my girl around when I do shows. Don't get me wrong, I love that you want to be with me and shit, but I'm still having to remember that you're around all the time." He let go of my hand and cupped my cheek, "I wouldn't have it any other way baby, I hate being away from you. I feel like part of me is missing when you're not around, and not just because you're pregnant. It's because you're such a big part of my life, you and the baby are the first thing I think about when I get up and the last before I got to sleep. You are my life, just please don't be mad at me."

I let out a heavy sigh as he spoke, he had this mournful quality to his voice as he spoke that made me feel that he was completely sincere about being sorry about earlier. I scooted from my end of the tub up onto his lap, being rather careful position myself correctly so I was just teasing him with the idea of being inside me. He looked up at me through a slightly hazy gaze as he ran his hands from my hips all the way up to my shoulders before making their way back down my torso and brushing across my stomach. "I'm not mad, I'm just hurt that you acted like that no matter what the explanation was. I know all about kayfabe and all that shit, but I want to know that you are mine and only mine." I said softly as slowly traced designs absent mindedly across his broad chest.

"I am yours, body and soul baby, but you have to share me on occasion… just a little. I mean, you're gonna have to share me when this one is born. Just as I'm going to have to share you… lucky little bastard." Patrick said with a small laugh as rubbed my belly. It was funny because technically speaking, as we were not married and all, the baby was a bastard in the literal dictionary sense of the word. "By the way, I mean this may not be the best time to discuss this seeing as you are being evil right now for some fucking reason and insist on sitting on my lap knowing full well that I'm gonna get hard and this is all just going to lead to make up sex later.." I just rolled my eyes at his little comment but knew that he was right, I was trying to be at least a little bit evil. I shifted my weight slightly pressing myself against his ever growing erection before leaning in and slipping my hand behind his neck and pulling him forward as I pressed my lips against his.

Patrick had completely forgot about what he was going to say and gripped my hips tightly as he slowly eased me down upon him. A soft moan escaped my lips as he rocked my hips back and forth in time with his trusts. Mind you we were still in the bathtub and though it was a garden style tub that could easily fit two people, it was no bed. We always had a knack for find the strangest places to have sex.

As I began to feel that sweet sensation of ecstasy wash over me there was a knock on the partial open bathroom door that neither Patrick or I had noticed at the time. We just kept at the pace we were at till I noticed the all too familiar voice of my father call out my name. Immediately Patrick and I froze. Looking at each other with fear in our eyes.

My father had only recently become comfortable with the fact that he was going to be a grandfather and well, I really don't think he would have been all too pleased with the image before him. "Hold on a second dad.." I called as Patrick and I scrambled to get apart and out of the bath tub. Patrick had managed to shut the door on my father long enough for both of us to wrap towels around ourselves. Pulling me in front of him to hide the fact he was still very much aroused I reached forward and opened the door. "Yeah, sorry we were taking a bath."

"Hey Kev, hows it going." Patrick said with a silly little grin on his face. My dad had to have know what had just transpired, if he didn't he had to be blind. Patrick wrapped his arms protectively around my belly and my dad just stared at us.

"I just was wondering if you two had gotten back alright, I didn't hear you come in." My father said leaning against the door frame.

"Oh we've been back for what, like an hour or so isn't that right Kay-Kay?" I just smiled and nodded. "Safe and sound… all is well." The tone in my beloved boyfriend's voice was one of sheer panic. My dad must had picked up on that as he didn't leave being satisfied that we had returned safely. He just glared at us, well more Patrick than me.

"Safe and sound…" My father repeated as both Patrick and I glanced at each other, "well I'll just let you two get back to… your… bath… just remember Shelley." He said pointing right at Patrick. "That's my baby girl right there in your arms. You already knocked her up and if AJ tells me he saw her crying in the parking lot again, I'm gonna kill you." With that my father turned and left.

I turned around to see the look of fear on Patrick's face. "Patrick…" I mumbled softly reaching up and running my hand along his cheek. "hey, come on…" I said before taking his hand and trying to coax him into the bedroom. "We can go finish what we started baby." Patrick just shook his head and looked down at me.

"I'm not in the mood now, your dad walking in on us fucking and telling me he was going to kill me if he found out something I did made you cry again, generally kills the mood." I just nodded and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him softly running my hands through his hair. I rested head against his chest and he rested his hands on the small of my back. "I think I'm going to cut my hair." I smirked and just nodded a little.

"Ok, not tonight right?" I said wonder if he was going to do it himself. He shook his head and I reached back and took one of his hands. "Lets go to bed baby.. it's late and I'm exhausted." Patrick nodded agreeing and we walked back into my old bedroom and I bent down to search through my bags trying to find something comfortable to sleep in.

"What do you think Kara if it's a girl?" Patrick said pulling on a pair of sweats before flopping down on the bed. I hadn't really thought about baby names yet, I didn't even know if I was having a boy or girl. Though Kara was a cute name, I was surprised he came up with something cute for a little girl.

"I thought you wanted a boy?" I said tossing my towel on the floor and slipping on an old t-shirt before climbing into bed and cuddling up to Patrick who wrapped his arm around my shoulder and glanced down at me and shrugged.

"Not really, I kinda want a little girl. You know the whole daddy's little girl thing."

_To this point I had pretty much convinced myself that Patrick wanted a boy, you know the whole first born son type deal. So when he admitted that he was hoping that we would have a little girl, I was surprised. I knew in my heart that the baby was a little girl, and I guess her name's going to be Kara._

I rested my hands against my belly and smiled, "I like Kara, I guess if it's girl we can name her Kara. Kara Martin. I like it." I mused softly looking down at my belly. Patrick smiled before kissing me softly and patting my belly.

"So if you're a girl…" He said softly. I laughed at the fact he was talking to my belly but it was too cute to make fun of him. "You're gonna be my little Kara… daddy's little girl." I couldn't help but laugh when he said that. I leaned over and kissed him softly, he reached up and ran his hands through my long dark hair. Pushing it aside he softly kissed my neck and ran his hands under my shirt and I began to tug at his boxers.

"So what happened to my father threatening to kill you making the great one go into hiding?" I said with a little smirk on my full pouty lips. I ran my hands through his shaggy hair as he kissed from my neck and pushed up my shirt then kissed down between my breasts.

"Well… maybe I was quick to judge." He continued to plant kisses down wards till he stopped when he felt the baby move. He jumped back and looked down at me. "Um… maybe tomorrow when she isn't kicking me when I kiss her mommy.." I couldn't help but chuckle when I noticed that he was calling the baby 'her'.

"Patrick… what happened to being gender natural?" Patrick rolled his eyes and patted my cheek and crawled under the covers as I did the same. "Night baby.."

"Night Kay-Kay… I love you baby" He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back against him.

_My father has never spoken about what he walked in on that night, I think part of him didn't want to admit he caught us having sex. It serves him right for walking in pretty much unannounced. Patrick did get his hair cut, it's like this short mohawk thing that made me giggle when I first saw it but I grew to like it. Jeff and the TNA upper management people approached me that Monday about working for them strictly doing backstage and a few in ring promos with my dad, Patrick and Josh while I was pregnant as they thought it would be a good storyline and Jeff thought since I came down here for all the tapings I should at least be doing something. It came out of nowhere, but I was excited. Jeff told me that once the baby was born and after I was ready he would talk my dad and Patrick into getting me trained. I obviously was all for it and agreed. _

_My dad nor Patrick had anything negative to say about me doing it, which took me a back a little bit. Something fishy was up but who was I to argue? I was pregnant and employed working with the people who I loved the most in the world. They even came up with a nick name for me. "The Murder City Princess" which made me laugh because I'm as far from a princess as you could get, but the next day I would be doing my first backstage bit with the boys where Nash finds out that Alex is dating his daughter behind his back and got me pregnant (not too far from the truth, except the behind his back part) and my dad and the boys would get into a fight. It sounded like fun, though much to my surprise this being on tv shit was a lot harder than people ever said it would. _


	9. Chapter 9

Murder City Princess

a/n: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin belong to themselves along with everyone else in TNA that is mentioned. I own my OCs and that's all, enjoy.

Oh and so you understand… _everything written in italics is her writing in a diary in the present time._ Regular type is her memories aka the bulk of the story takes place in her memory. {_in brackets and italics are her thoughts in her memories} _and as far as any promos or in ring action, they will be written in third person and in **Bold.**

Chapter Nine: I fucking hate cameras

_My first ever tv appearance, one would think I would have been excited and hopeful, but this is me we're talking about. I was stressed the whole day leading up to it. Jeff had come over to my dad's house that Monday afternoon to sit down and talk with me about the storyline in depth. They were going to call me Kylie Nash, which to me sounded stupid because Kayleigh and Kylie sounds so fucking similar what was the point? Jeff explained he didn't want people to like stalk me or anything like that especially with the baby coming. You know it's nice having a boss whom you've known most of your life, but in the same breath it was pretty redundant, but I like always nodded and agreed. My father and Patrick joined in the conversation and started to go over their ideas for the promo. I would come backstage, wearing something that camouflaged my belly, like a hoddie or one of those blousy baby doll tops everyone is wearing, and instead of rushing over to see my dad I would run over to Patrick. As they went on I just nodded and agreed. I can bitch all I want in my head or on paper but when it comes to actually voicing my issues with people, I've never been very good at that bit._

Tuesday afternoon, normally I would be trying to scarf down some food right about now but no I'm sitting in the Knockout's locker room letting of all fucking people, Christy Hemme do my make up. "You are so pale, like one those little dolls my mom has around the house." She said applying some dark eye shadow. Make up and I have long history of not getting along. I wear little to no make up, it's too hard for me do it right as my mother never bothered to teach me. I can do eyeliner though, that much I know how since as a teenager I was exceptionally gothy and wore an obscene amount of the stuff. As Christy cooed over how nice my skin was I sat there trying not to smack her.

"Ok, you're all done!" Christy stated rather excitedly holding up a mirror. I looked like a ten dollar hooker. But I just smiled and thanked her and grabbed my make up bag quickly making my way out of the room and into the bathroom to try and salvage what was left of my self-respect.

I guess that the boys knew I was in there getting ready because when I came out there stood my father, Patrick, and Josh. I immediately turned tail but not fast enough as I felt a hand clasp around my wrist. I looked back and it was of chores Patrick. I paused looking back at him with tears in my eyes. "I look like a whore… I hate make up." I cried softly. All three of the them started to crowed around me telling me no I looked beautiful and then Patrick told them all told fucking leave us alone for five minutes.

Patrick pulled me into the bathroom off the hallway wiping away the black, mascara stained tears from my cheeks and grabbed some paper towels and ran them under it under some water and began to wipe all off the blush, foundation and eye shadow that Christy had caked on off. "Baby… You don't need all this shit." I was still crying because he sounded mad at me and I didn't know why. Tossing the paper towel into the trash she knelt down on the floor and took my head in his hands. "You are beautiful, I love you just the way you are… who the fuck told you needed all that shit on your face." I just shrugged and let the bag of make-up I held in my hands fall to the floor. Patrick picked up and set it in the sink.

"Christy did it… she said I looked pretty… then when I looked at myself I thought I looked like a whore." He just rolled his eyes and shook his head before giving me a kiss. He let out a heavy sigh and wrapped his arms around me.

"You should never….ever…. ever let Christy come anywhere near you with eyeliner or any form make up again." He said with a little laugh before leaning back and running his hand across my belly. The baby started to move and Patrick smiled. "I wonder if she knows how much I already love her?" I smirked and nodded.

"She starts to kick every time you are around. She knows you're her daddy.." It was a sweet little moment. I could see the love in his eyes, for both me and our baby. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek and stood up grabbing my hands and helping me up.

"Ok… I'm not an expert on this whole make up thing but… If you want I can supervise." He said with a small laugh positioning me in front of the mirror and I looked down at the bag full of makeup. "First off… you don't need that bronzer shit. Pale is pretty…" He said reaching in the bag and tossing the bronzer shit into the trash which made me giggle. I reached in the bag and pulled out the black eyeliner and showed him. "Much better… my little gothic girl." He said with a laugh leaning his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

I took the cap off the eyeliner and started to apply it and once I was done Patrick smiled and reached in and pulled out some black and silver eye shadow. "This will look nice baby." Taking the eye shadow from his hands I applied it then turned around and looked at him with a smile on my face. He leaned forward and kissed me softly running his hands down my torso and then resting them on my hips. "Perfect… absolutely perfect." He mumbled against the side of my neck as he kissed me softly. "Just remember Kay-Kay… I'm the only one you ever have to look pretty for… and I think you're your best when you wake up in the morning, no make up on, hair a complete wreck, still half asleep because of the way you look at me with that little glimmer in your eyes." He kissed my cheek and there was knock on the bathroom door.

"We gotta shoot the promo… is everything alright?" My dad asked before opening the door and peeking his head in. Patrick turned around and nodded.

"Show time baby girl…" I nodded and turned around. Patrick took my hand and as we walked out of the bathroom my dad stopped me and pulled me into a big hug. He whispered that I was beautiful and I should never doubt that. Josh was leaning up against a near by wall looking rather concerned but when I smiled at him his demeanor changed.

_After the whole make up debacle I was not exactly excited about having to be in front of a camera. I kept telling everyone I looked like a beached whale, which caused everyone to laugh even the camera guy. They all said they could hardly tell I was pregnant in the outfit I had on. A black baby doll top and a pair of jeans my step mother had taken me out to buy the day before. _

_The boys and my dad told me just have fun with it and people will like it. I rolled my eyes because I wasn't the worlds best actress. I was first goblin my high school production of the Hobbit, my acting skills were not the best. But in the end I said what the hell and got off camera and ready to shoot my bit._

**Alex, Sabin and Nash stand talking among themselves about the match the boys had tonight against Team 3D. All of the sudden a dark haired young woman comes racing down the hall and runs straight towards them.**

"**Kylie?" Nash says obviously recognizing the young woman. **

**The girl ignores him and calls "Alex! I've been looking all over for you!" Alex immediately breaks away from the group and runs over to her wrapping his arms around and her giving her a rather passionate kiss. **

"**Baby.. I didn't know you were coming I hadn't had time to tell your dad." He says in a hushed tone. Both Sabin and Nash look over at the two of them with the most bewildered looks on their faces. Nash obviously shocked by the display of affection between his young protégé and his daughter, goes over to the couple and places a hand on Shelley's shoulder.**

"**What the hell is going on here Shelley! How the hell do you know my daughter and why the hell are you kissing her?" Nash barks before pulling Shelley away from his daughter to starts to cry.**

"**Daddy don't…" The girl cries and Alex looks up at the bigger man for a moment before taking Kylie's hand. **

"**I met her back in Detroit… we have been dating for a while.." As Alex spoke Kylie looked at the ground and bit her bottom lip like she was hiding some secret. Nash took a deep breath and looked at the young couple. **

"**This relationship stops here… you hear me! No more!" Nash shoved Alex away from his daughter, causing the smaller man to stumble back. Grabbing his daughter's hand she began to cry hard as her father dragged her away from her boyfriend.**

"**Daddy… please don't… I'm pregnant!" Kylie screamed. Both Alex and Nash looked at her with stunned look on their faces. Both of them obviously didn't know that she was expecting. Sabin who had been fairly detached from the situation, came over and started to calm Nash down who was shaking with anger.**

**While Sabin was dealing with Nash, Shelley ran over to the girl and pulled her aside and started asking her question. After a few moments he wrapped his arms around her and glared over at Nash. "You can't take her away like she's someone's property Nash."**

"**You little bastard," Nash muttered before turning and storming off. **

Once the camera turned off I couldn't help but laugh, I always joked that wrestling was a soap opera for men and really… this was something straight out of days of our lives. Patrick beamed down at me, looking extremely proud of my performance. "You did great baby…" He said softly before kissing me softly.

I just smirked and nodded, I didn't know if it was the lights or the heat down here but I was feeling lightheaded. I ran my hands through my hair and took a deep breath. "Hey… you alright Kay-Kay?" Patrick and Josh asked at the same time as they noticed me starting to sway slightly. I didn't even notice them trying to talk to me but everything was getting rather blurry and I felt my legs give out.

_I can honestly say I don't remember ever fainting before in my life. Patrick told me I got ghostly pale and he swore my eyes rolled back right before I fainted. Both Josh and Patrick managed to catch me before I hit the ground. I came around quickly but everyone, and I mean everyone… from Patrick and my Dad to Jeff Jerret himself (any everyone who was near enough to put their two cents in) told me I needed to go hospital. I kept telling everyone I was just hot and hadn't eaten much. No one ever listens to me._

Patrick missed his match because he and my dad took me to the hospital near by to get the once over. I was poked and prodded with in an inch of my life then everything got quite and the doctor disappeared for a while. I felt fine but everyone else in the room didn't think so. My dad had called my step mom who was now sitting in the room with us with a worried look on her face. Patrick sat next to me, holding my hand and with his free hand texting his sister who was having dinner with their parents. My dad stood near a window staring off. "I'm not dying.. I fainted… pregnant people faint." I finally said after nearly ten minutes of dead silence.

Patrick closed his cell phone and looked over at my and pushed my hair out of my face. "We are all just worried baby, that's all. You just fainting out of no where isn't normal… plus you told the doctor not five minutes ago that you have been getting headaches and shit like that… what if something's wrong and… fuck I can't think about this shit." Every was so stressed over something I thought was stupid and normal.

So I had headaches and sometimes lately light hurts my eyes, I got headaches all the time before I was pregnant. Ok, the fainting bit is a little scary but I was fine, I just got dizzy and fainted. I hadn't eaten much and was stressed about the whole on camera thing. Patting Patrick's hand and leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I'm fine, the baby's fine.. they are probably just going to discharge me and we can go home…" I said with a small smile. Patrick gave a half hearted little nod then his phone started to vibrate.

"Hey mom… no they haven't told us anything yet." Patrick said quietly looking up at me for a moment. "She's surprisingly calm… I'm the one about ready to rip my hair out. No, her dad and step-mom are here." He reached up and patted my cheek. I felt so out of the loop… my step mom stood up and went over and started to speak softly with my dad. "No, I'll call you as soon as we know anything. Ok, love ya to mom. Bye."

_A few more minutes passed, my dad and step-mom had to go because my younger brother had a parent teacher conference they needed to go to. I told them go and we'll be fine. Another half hour passed, Patrick was dosing off in the chair next to me and I was starting to panic a little. Why had it been nearly an hour and no doctors had come talk to us? _

Patrick was still holding my hand, even though he had fallen asleep, I placed my free hand on my belly and looked down at it. "Please be ok… I don't think your daddy could take something being wrong with us…" I mumbled softly.

A moment later, this dark haired doctor in. "Miss Nash…" he started and I shook Patrick's arm to wake him up. His eyes half open he noticed the doctor standing in front of us and he sat straight up in the chair. "As you know we ran some tests to find out why you fainted this afternoon…" I nodded.

"Is the baby ok?" I asked softly.

"Your baby seems to be handling the pregnancy well, you on the other hand are exhibiting the early signs of a condition called Pre-Eclampisa, which is a very manageable condition that occurs often with first time mothers." I glanced over at Patrick, all the blood drained from his face and his jaw clenched tightly.

"Well… what do we do to manage it?" I asked because obviously Patrick was starting to panic and I had to be the calm one.

"You said you live in the Detroit area and you were down here for work." I nodded. "Well I think you need to make an appointment with your OB/GYN when you back home and discuss your options with them because really this is going to have to managed long term. But I would suggest that you don't travel unless you have to and get as much rest as possible. The nurses will give you some more instructions and discharge you… I wish you the best of luck." He turned and left.

I looked over at Patrick and reached out to him. "This is all my fucking fault…" He mumbled and I glared at him before smacking the back of his head. "What the fuck was the for?"

"Shut up alright…the doctor just said this is common and manageable… the baby's fine. I'm the one with issue. We'll deal with this Patrick. If I gotta stay at home by myself…"

"Like hell you're gonna stay at home by yourself… I'll take some time off till after the baby is born. Do some indie shows or some shit on the weekends, Truth is always looking for someone to help him train people, I can do that for a few months… I'm not gonna leave you at home by yourself Kayleigh." Patrick looked at me and bit his bottom lip before leaning up and kissing me quickly. "I'll work something out."

"We… I'm pregnant not dying…" I said solemnly. He just nodded and reached for his cell phone. "Wait… I don't want everyone to worry…"

"They already are. My parents adore you, your dad is obviously worried… plus you should talk to your mom and let her know." He said flipping the phone open and reached over and grabbed it from him.

"Not yet alright… I want to see what our doctor says first alright. If it's really serious then we can tell them. But why don't we just go about life as normal till we know for sure…" I muttered setting the phone on the opposite side of me. I really didn't want everyone to fuss over me and the last person I wanted to involve at that point in time was my mother.

Patrick reached across my body and snatched his phone back from me and started to dial his parents. "No, we need help with this Kayleigh…. We need a plan of action. We can't always pretend like nothing is wrong! Why the hell do you always want to pretend like nothing is wrong! You don't even talk about Monica any more… you fucking avoid the subject of your mother when I try and bring it up. You just bottle everything it up and let it stew! It's not fucking healthy to avoid your problems!" I glared at him as he lectured me.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "I don't avoid my problems this is just my way of dealing with it Patrick!"

"Look where your way has gotten you and my kid! It's not just you… you have to worry about her too! I'm not going to have you avoid everything then lose one or both of you because you don't want deal with your issues!"

Thank God the nurse walked in with the discharge papers before I had chance to respond.

_The ride back to my father's was quite, I didn't say a word to him to the rest of the night. When we went to bed I pushed him off of me when he tried to wrap his arms around me. I didn't want to deal with him accusing me of putting myself and the baby at risk . The next morning I apologized but he didn't want to hear it, he just wanted to get back home and we would deal with everything then._

_When we did get home his parents met us at the house and his mom told me all about how she had pre-eclampisa when she was pregnant with Patrick and it was a lot more serious than the doctor down in Florida had let on. She said she had made an appoint with a high risk OB for me. I googled it later that night and some of the stuff it said scared the hell out of me. I could die… like if it got out of hand I could go into a coma and die. This wasn't like something I could ignore… Patrick was right… this was serious. _

_I ended up going to him in tears and telling him I was sorry and that I was scared that I was gonna die. He told me it would be fine and he would be there holding my hand the whole time. Sometimes I forget just how lucky I am to have him.._


	10. Chapter 10

Murder City Princess

a/n: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin belong to themselves along with everyone else in TNA that is mentioned. I own my OCs and that's all, enjoy.

Viv and Caylen have convinced me that poor poor Kayleigh needs friends… so… I have added some new characters(aka Viv and Caylen) to the story and I hope you all enjoy.

Oh and so you understand… _everything written in italics is her writing in a diary in the present time._ Regular type is her memories aka the bulk of the story takes place in her memory. {_in brackets and italics are her thoughts in her memories} _and as far as any promos or in ring action, they will be written in third person and in **Bold.**

Chapter Ten: The Boys and The Girls…

_I went the doctor's later that week and she said the same thing that doctor down in Florida said. I was exhibiting the early signs of pre-eclampsia and traveling and stress was only going to make it progress faster which just puts the baby and I at greater risk. Not to mention I found out that more than likely towards the end of my pregnancy I was going to be on bed rest. Though the one good thing that happened at the doctors that day was we found out we were having a girl… and we are going to call her Kara. By the time I got home I was near tears and Patrick was pretty distraught as well, blaming himself for everything that was going on right now. We were both depressed and the last thing both of us wanted was company._

_Though when we got back to the house Josh was there, with this girl named Jen that he had finaly got to agree to go out with him after several weeks of her playing hard to get. So besides Jen and Josh… the boys buddy Chris (Jimmy Jacobs) and his girlfriend Kate we there as well. This was either going to be really fun or really bad._

Patrick and I walked into the living room where the four young adults all sat trying to play guitar hero. As soon as they noticed us standing there, Patrick standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me, they all stopped what they were doing and looked over at us. "Hey guys…" Patrick said softly and I gave the group a nice little wave.

Josh smacked Chris who scooted down on to the floor next to Kate so I could sit down. "Come sit and tell us all what happened at the girly doctors…" Josh said patting the spot next to him and Jen. I walked over and plopped down next to him and Parick leaned against the arm of the couch.

"Spill…" Jen said sounding rather worried.

_Jen and I had talked on the phone a few times, we had even hung out together a few weeks earlier when the boys had to go out of town. She seemed like a genuinely sweet natured person who wanted to be my friend. Kate and I had met at the birthday party Josh and Patrick had thrown for me. Like Jen, who happened to be one of her closest friends, she wanted to bring me into the fold or 'the clique' of the girlfriends of the Michigan wrestlers. We were a small group and at times it can make you feel isolated. At first I didn't want anything to do with them, still trying to get over the loss of Monica, but now with the complications with my pregnancy and issues with my mother. I had come to relize I needed some friends to catch me when I fell and not just Patrick and Josh._

"Well…" I started glancing at Patrick for some back up.

"We're having a little girl!" Patrick said trying to avoid the other news the doctor had given us. The girls both smiled brightly and Josh gave a mock little pout.

"Oh.. you guys will have the most adorable little girl! I'm so happy for you guys!" Jen said cheerfully reaching across Josh to give me a hug.

"Yeah, as long as she doesn't look too much like her daddy!" Kate said jokingly before she stood up and gave me a hug as well. Chris just rolled his eyes and patted Patrick's knee.

"You couldn't have a boy for us, could ya Pat? We needed the future of the wrestling business… I guess I'll just have to knock up Katie…" Chris said with this little sarcastic smile on his face. Kate turned and smacked Chris upside the back of his head.

"Oh like hell you will! You forget to feed the cat, Kayleigh never let him babysit… he'll get distracted by a video game and the baby will die…" Patrick and I both laughed and nodded. There would be no way in hell I would leave my little Kara with Chris alone, I'm not even sure Josh would be allowed to babysit by himself… the two of them most defiantly not.

"But.." I started softly. Everyone got really quite and stopped everything they were doing. Chris pulled Kate back down into his lap and Josh wrapped his arm around Jen's shoulder. Patrick reached over and brushed my cheek. "What the doctor down in Florida suspected about the early signs of Pre-Eclamsia are more than likely true. I have to take it easy." Patrick looked down at me and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"Kay-Kay's gotta keep off her feet as much as possible, she has to avoid anything that will cause her stress…" He said glaring at the boys for a moment. Both of the girls looked so concerned.

"Hey, you need anything Kay, just call me and I'll be over here you know that." Jen said brightly and Kate nodded.

"It'll be fine… I'm taking time off till after the baby's born. I just want to make sure Kay and the baby are as well taken care of as possible. I already talked to Jeff and management and they understand. Truth said I can come help train the kids and I'll do some indie shows on the weekends. I need to be here with my girls." Patrick said softly leaning forward and kissing my cheek and patting my belly.

Josh nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you man, family is first… awww Patrick is all grown up putting others before himself." Patrick just rolled his eyes and Chris said something along similar lines.

I was getting hungry and Kate, Jen and I went into the kitchen to make some food for the boys why they played their game. They made me sit at the kitchen table while they raided our fridge to find something decent to make for dinner. "So are they going to put you on bed rest till she's born?" Kate asked leaning against the kitchen counter.

"More than likely, I have to go to the doctors once a week so they can monitor my blood pressure, protein levels… kidney functions. It's a bunch of bull shit. It's got Patrick wound like a top." I said as I opened a bag of chips and started to munch before Jen came over snatched them out of my hand.

"Do you blame him?" She asked handing me a bag of baby carrots. "That boy loves you, a lot! I've known Patrick and Josh for a long time… Patrick has never.. I mean never! Dropped everything to take care of someone besides himself. It is a big deal Kayleigh. I've never seen him care so much about someone besides himself." She patted my cheek and went back into the kitchen.

Kate came and sat down across from me and nodded. "I've been dating Chris for over a year and I've seen Pat with a lot girls.. You are the first one he's seem to genuinely care about, and I noticed it long before you got pregnant. I mean he was talking about you constantly before anyone of us met you and when we all saw you together for the first time… it was obvious the poor boy had fallen hard." I glanced across the hall way and saw Patrick deep in conversation with his two friends and started to realize just what he was giving up to take care of me and Kara.

I took a bite of the carrot and despite being the same color… did not have the same experience as munching on cheetos. "I know it's a big deal for him. He's the first guy I've ever admitted to loving… I'm actually happy we are having a baby." I admitted. "It's not how either of us planed it, but Kara is gonna be the best thing in our lives and we know that even now." Kate smiled when she noticed I said the baby's name.

"So you guys are gonna name her Kara… pretty… isn't it Jen?"

"Yeah I think it's a cute name. Did you come up with it?" Jen asked as she pulled out some chicken and went to turn on the oven. I smiled and looked down at my belly. Rubbing my hand across my belly I smiled.

Laughing slightly I looked over at Jen. "No… actually Patrick came up with the idea of naming her Kara. Don't tell Josh and Chris… but he told me he wanted a girl a few weeks ago." Kate laughed and reached over grabbing a hand full of the carrots and started to munch.

"Aw, Pat wants a daddy's girl… I can totally see him playing dress up with her in a few years. Oh my God, tell me you can see him bending to her every little whim…'daddy come play princesses with me… daddy I want a pony…' This girl is gonna be so spoiled." Kate grinned and leaned forward resting on her arms. I listened to Jen laugh as Kate talked about Patrick playing dress up with Kara. I too couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh God that is gonna be cute, I can see him giving her everything she wants… this is gonna be so fun to watch! But honestly who would have ever though Patrick would be the first one out of the group to become a father? Well… I know I thought he would knock some poor girl up. But I never thought he would actually become a father." Jen shut the oven and put on the timer and joined Kate and I at the table.

_We continued talking about some of the most random things and then the subject of a baby shower and how I was going to decorate the baby's room. I hadn't really thought about that part yet, there was a spare bedroom that the boys never used unless we had a party and people were too drunk to go home. It was between our bedroom and Josh's room. _

_The girls said that was going to the best place for the baby's room and we were going to have to get the room started before I got put on bed rest. Jen pulled out a note book and started to come up with different themes for her room._

"I like Alice in Wonderland… you do some really cute things." Jen suggested. Patrick must have gotten bored with the video games and came into the kitchen walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around me before looking over my shoulder at the paper.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked looking at the two other women.

"Getting ideas for baby Kara's room… so far Kay-Kay likes Nightmare before Christmas and Whinny the Pooh." Kate said grabbing the note book and handing it to Patrick who took a quick glance at the ideas we had come up with.

He looked over at me and shrugged. "I like Nightmare the best… everyone does Whinny the Pooh. Though what ever you want Kay-Kay, I'll be all for it as long as it doesn't have tons of pink. My daughter is not going to be surrounded by pink." He kissed my cheek and pulled another chair next to me and sat down with us. He kept running his hand across my belly and I noticed the girls get these big smiles on their faces every time he did so.

_We had a really simple dinner that I was happy I didn't have to cook. What is it about food that you didn't cook yourself that makes it taste all the better. After dinner I told everyone I was getting tired and was going to go lay down up stairs. Patrick fallowed me upstairs and climbed into bed with me._

Turning on the tv I curled up against Patrick's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "Why don't you go down stairs hang with the boys and girls? I'll be fine." Patrick huffed and pushed some hair off my face.

Leaning down her kissed me softly and ran his hands down my side and across my belly. "Why the hell would I want spend time with those dumbasses when I can just be right here, holding you making sure you and Kara are alright. I'm so sorry Kayleigh, I wish I could do something to make this all go away and have this normal healthy pregnancy." He mumbled softly against my hair and rested his hand for a moment feeling the baby move.

"I know Patrick… but they are your friends and you're not gonna see them as much. I'll be fine baby, just gonna watch Family Guy and fall asleep. It's been a long day." I answered back smirking up at him before giving him a quick kiss. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Nope… I'm not gonna leave my babies.." He said pulling close to him and kissing my cheek again.

_The beautiful thing about Patrick I learned, was when he was devoted to something or someone (like me) he would sacrifice everything for them. Which made me feel extremely special and still does. Jen, Kate and I quickly grew close over the coming weeks and they would come over on weekends while Patrick ran off to do a random indie show just to get some extra cash. We would go out shopping for the baby's room, which was both frustrating and fun._

_Though those sneaky girls were planning a surprise baby shower on Halloween, which Patrick wasn't supposed to say but he let it slip. Bad Patrick… I guess I was just going have to do a bit of acting. _


	11. Chapter 11

Murder City Princess

a/n: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin belong to themselves along with everyone else in TNA that is mentioned. I own my OCs and that's all, enjoy.

So as you learned in the last chapter the baby is a girl and her name is gonna be Kara Jade… this if just another fun quirky chapter about Kayleigh's baby shower. And… I know as a rule guys aren't usually involved in baby showers but this is not your normal couple. Plus the idea of Alex, Chris and Jimmy being surrounded by a bunch of chicks at a baby shower is too funny to pass up.

Oh and so you understand… _everything written in italics is her writing in a diary in the present time._ Regular type is her memories aka the bulk of the story takes place in her memory. {_in brackets and italics are her thoughts in her memories} _and as far as any promos or in ring action, they will be written in third person and in **Bold.**

Chapter eleven: So this is a baby shower…

_The next month and half was pretty busy but Patrick stuck to his word. He went up and helped train some kids at Can Am during the week in the afternoon and early evenings, then on weekends he would leave and do some Indie shows with boys. I don't really want to know how much our cell phone bills was in those months, because Patrick either called or texted me every ten or fifteen minutes asking 'is Kara moving…' or 'are you feeling alright baby girl?'. Which is extremely sweet and then when he would come home he would rush over to me and kiss me telling you how much he loved me and missed me, I felt so loved constantly._

_Halloween weekend was my not so surprise birthday shower at Chris and Kate's place just outside the city. I wasn't really in the greatest mood on that day but Patrick forced me to get my ever expanding ass out of bed and put on something cute so I looked nice for the baby shower._

"Baby please… the girls have worked so hard on this baby shower. If I don't bring you they are going to kill me." Patrick said pounding on the door of the bathroom. I was not feeling leaving the house in the only outfit I had that fit me halfway decently. It was a black and red dress with black tights and black paten leather flats. It's not my normal style, I looked like a fourteen year old emo kid. I stuck my head out the bathroom door and Patrick smiled at me. "Baby girl you look beautiful, now can we please go. Kate is going to string me up by my balls if you late… she even showed me how she'd do it." Patrick said pouting grabbing himself.

I just rolled my eyes and opened door all the way and stepped out of the bathroom. I was really showing now, I was five months pregnant and I looked it. Patrick smiled when he noticed that dress was a little more low cut then I remembered. "Oh my boobies," he said with a laugh pulling me close to him and kissed me quickly before taking a step back and taking a good look at me while he held on to one of my hands. "You look great baby… now lets go before I get distracted and do something very… very against doctor's orders." He said with a cheeky little grin handing me my purse.

I just laughed and slung my purse over my shoulder and looked at my very sweet and extremely hot boyfriend. He had on this really amazing pair of jeans, like fit him perfectly my god his ass looked amazing in them. He had on a nice black t-shirt that hugged him perfectly. He was seconds away from being jumped himself. "Ok.. this better not be filled with middle aged women and my mother better not be there." I said wrapping my arm around his and resting my head on his shoulder as we walked down the stairs and out to his car.

"To the best of my knowledge, the only middle aged woman that is going to be there is my mom and maybe one or two of my aunts. I don't think the girls invited your mom, if they did baby I'm sorry. " He added opening the car door for me. Being pregnant and getting into a car is not the most comfortable nor easiest thing in the world. Patrick on more than one occasion has joked about putting it on youtube but he's avoided doing so at pain of losing his favorite appendage.

_The car ride to Kate and Chris's house was fun and mildly scary. Patrick always drove like a maniac, which used to turn me on but now it just scares the holy hell out of me. He keeps saying once the baby's born he'll be a much safer driver but until then he had no issues going near 90 down the free way. _

Parking behind Josh's car, Patrick jumped out of the car and ran around the car opening the door for me and helping me out. Cars were parked all along the road, there had to be at least twenty if not thirty people there. "Patrick, are you sure I know everyone that's gonna be here?" I asked as he reached into the car and grabbed my purse for me. He shrugged.

"I switched out our phones a week ago, the girls said they called a bunch of people that were in your phone." He wrapped an arm around my waist and walked with me to the door. Turning to look at me for a moment. "Act surprised please, other wise they will know I can't keep a secret to save my life." I just nodded and he kissed me quickly and rang the door bell.

Jen and Kate answered the door and screamed surprise at me and I acted all shocked. "Sure, surprise the pregnant chick…" I muttered as the dragged me into the living room which was filled with people I vaguely knew. Patrick's mother and sister were there and greeted me with quick hug, Pete's wife was there, like three girls I went to high school with… and my mother. I turned and looked back at Patrick who was getting handed a beer by Chris who just shook his head.

"My god Kayleigh you have gotten big…" My mother said trying to make idle conversation as I was being greeted by the guests.

"Which tends to happen when one has a child growing inside of them… why are you here?" I asked softly. Patrick saved me from the answer when he came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist and gave me a kiss.

"Hello Patrick…" My mother said with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice, she obviously was still upset with the fact he was the father of her first grandchild.

"Hi Jessica.." He said softly to my mother before taking me by the hand and leading my over to the couch where his mother and sister were sitting. "Mom move over… let Kay sit down." His mother smiled up at me and scooted over. I sat down and Patrick crouched down and in a hushed tone he said. "I had no idea she was going to be here… I told the girls that you guys weren't on the best of terms but they obviously don't listen." He paused taking swig of his beer and glared across the room which made his mother look over at us.

"Patrick what's going on between you and Kayleigh's mother. That woman is giving you the most evil look right now." The future grandmother of my daughter said sounding rather concerned about why my mother was glaring at her son. I let out a heavy sigh and reached over and took her hand.

"It's a long story… Patrick was just defending me to my mother and she took offence to it… it's all over the baby. She thinks he's gonna leave like my dad did…" Patrick quickly cut me off.

"Which I'm not! Just because I didn't marry Kayleigh the second I found out about the baby the woman thinks I'm going to abandon my daughter and Kayleigh." I smiled at Patrick before being interrupted once again by Jen and Josh who brought a some folding chairs over.

"Well, she should know I raised my son better than that!" The woman said sounding rather offended, as she should be in my opinion.

"What did I miss?" Jen asked leaning on the back of the couch as Josh handed Patrick a chair and he set it up sitting back down next to me leaning against the arm of the couch as he sipped on his beer. Josh noticed my mom sitting across the room with my little sister and my step aunt.

"What the hell Jen?" Josh said grabbing his girlfriend's arm. "I thought I said inviting Kay's mom wasn't the best idea in the world. Or did you forget the fact she wants to castrate my best friend?" Josh leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "I am so sorry my girlfriend is dumb at times… really you should dye your hair blonde Jen…" Jen shook her head.

"I didn't invite her Josh! I swear to god! And I'm not stupid! Kate must have…. Oh Kayleigh I'm so sorry hun." I let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Kate! Come here!" Kate and Chris soon appeared and when Kate noticed my mom sitting there she looked just as shocked as Jen.

"I didn't invite her… I wanted this to be peaceful…" Kate explained. We all looked at Chris, who has been known to do some really stupid things in his life. "Chris… please tell no…"

"What… I thought you said you wanted me to call and invite the moms…." Chris said with a shrug. Kate and Jen both reached over and cuffed Chris upside the head. "Oww…" Josh then reached over and did the same. Patrick just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about being too comfortable to move so Josh just reached over and smacked him again. "OWW! Why is everyone abusing me?"

"Because deep down… you are as stupid as you come off at times… I said invite Pat's mom… and don't invite Kayleigh's mom. You are a fucking idiot." Kate said sounding rather angry before she came behind me and gave me a hug. I tried to muster a smile and Patrick leaned forward and rested his head on the arm of couch. I patted his cheek and leaned over and gave him a quick peck.

_There were the normal baby shower games and Patrick's mother had managed to keep my mother from starting anything because when we were getting before I opened the presents, she discretely pulled her aside and I'm pretty sure my mother got ripped a new asshole by the normally soft spoken woman. I wish I could have heard that conversation. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside just to think about what was said. My mother quickly excused herself from the party, saying that my younger brother had gotten sick. Patrick seemed a lot more relaxed one she left and I'm sure the three beers he had with the boys helped him a great deal. _

_Soon it was time to open the presents. I had managed to get Patrick away from the football game in the basement long enough for him to come up and help me. _

I was rather surprised that people actually got stuff that seemed useful, the first present I opened was from a girl I went to high school with, she gave us a stroller which was one of the many things I hadn't thought about getting. I just figured I'd carry her every where… or make Patrick. We got the normal things… clothes, lots of horribly pink things, bottles and various other necessities.

It was nice since we didn't have to go shopping for awhile, though Patrick got a little nervous when I went to open his mother's present. "Baby can't you open this at home… knowing my mother it's going to be stupid and embarrassing.." I smirked and ripped open the wrapping paper because I was so excited at prospect of it being something like Patrick's old baby blanket that he slept with till he was like ten.

It was a plain white box and as I opened it Patrick buried his face in his hands. Looking down I saw this pretty little handmade pink and white blanket. She leaned over and patted my arm. "I thought baby Kara needed nice blanket to come home from the hospital in, since it's going to be March when she's born." She reached over and smacked Patrick's head. "Stop hiding you dork, it's nothing embarrassing…" Patrick looked up as I held the blanket up for the rest of the guests to see. There were lots of awws and isn't that so cute.

"Thank you, it's lovely. Really. I can't knit to save my life." I said as I folding it back up and placed it carefully into the box before handing it to Patrick who looked at it for a moment and smiled softly. He kept the box in his lap as I went on to open some of the other gifts.

_Like I said before, most of the gifts were the run of the mill baby shower gifts. Kate and Jen had gone online and found a crib set that was Nightmare Before Christmas, which was the theme for the nursery they were helping me put together. Next to the blanket Patrick's mother made for Kara, was the nicest present I got. The last present that was left was my mom's which was rather large and I couldn't lift it if I tried. _

_{Part of me doesn't want to know what she got me, something stupid more than likely}_ I thought bitterly to myself as I slowly opened it. As soon and some of the paper was off I knew what it was. "Oh my god…" I mumbled ripping the rest of the paper off to reveal a painting from Nightmare Before Christmas I had done back in high school. Everyone was crowed around and some of my friends from high school recognized it right away. "I thought she got rid of this.. I painted this back in freshman year. Remember Claire. I spent like four weeks on this damn thing in art class. I told everyone one day I would hang this up in my kid's bedroom." I mumbled looking up at Patrick who just smirked.

"It's amazing Kay, really… I always knew you were the real talent in this relationship." He leaned down, as I had gotten off the couch and was looking at my old painting. It was Jack and Sally atop the hill, holding hands. Patrick sat behind me wrapping his arms around my belly. "Maybe your mom isn't as mad as you thought she was baby?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…" I mumbled looking intently at the painting forgetting that there were still a dozen or so people crowed around me. "I haven't seen this in years, years… she must have tucked it away.." I looked back at Patrick who kissed my cheek, causing more awws from the mostly female crowed of friends. Patrick stood up and then helped my top heavy ass of the floor.

_Now don't get me wrong ,I was still mad at my mother for questioning Patrick's loyalty to me and the baby, but part of me wanted to make peace because of this old painting. It may not seem like a big deal, but I spent every waking moment of my life for near a month painting this large work of art. It was what made me want to major it art in collage. So seeing after I thought it had been misplace or worse destroyed was an emotional experience. _

_The party quickly wrapped up after the presents were opened. I thanked the girls for their hard work and in all honesty I really had enjoyed the party despite my early trepidations. The guys then loaded mine, Patrick and baby Kara's swag into both our car and Josh's since he was still living with us. Kate had to go to work the next day, a vet assistant was her real job but she was also training to wrestle, so her and Chris couldn't come over after the party. Jen was coming to spend the night with Josh, so we all made our way back to the house._

_Patrick and Josh we designated to carry all the baby stuff up to the would be nursery while Jen and I sat supervising._

Once all the gifts were placed in the room, Jen and sat on the floor taking the tags of the clothes and folding them neatly as we began to talk about my impending motherhood. "Are you afraid of what might happen?" Jen asked quietly.

I shrugged and leaned back against the wall. "Yeah, I'm worried that I'm not gonna be able to carry Kara to term and then have to deal with her being sick and hospital. From what the doctor has told me and Patrick.. things can go south really quick if I don't be careful." I reached up and slowly started to rub the back of my neck. Fear was only one of many feeling that I had been dealing since all this chaos had come up.

Jen nodded looked over at me with a sympatric look on her face. "But you are doing everything they are telling you to do right?" I nodded and glanced into the empty hallway. "What more can you do? Patrick has put his life on hold to make sure you and Kara come through this alright… that's more than a lot of guys would do."

"Oh I know that, Josh has been a big help too… I think if it wasn't for him, Pete and Chris he would have been off to the loony bin by now. All he would be doing if it wasn't for them would be worrying about me and Kara and working. They are providing him with some much needed distraction. Someday though, the littlest thing sets him off.." Jen looked at me funny. "I'm serious."

"Like what? He always seems so happy and loving when we're around." I rolled my eyes and rested my head against the wall.

"He is, don't get me wrong. Like 95 percent of the time he's just like you guys see him. The other five percent of the time… well we want to kill each other. It's like I went to the grocery store the other day because we didn't have any milk left… he was out and I was hungry. By the time I got back, he was home and he screamed at me. Like for an hour… just going on about why I shouldn't be out running around by myself and what if something had happened…" It was getting exhausting having him hover over me all the time. I love him, deeply but sometime I just want to be able to do things for myself.

Jen sighed and moved to sit next to me. Putting her arm around my shoulder she made me look at her. "He loves you, he loves more than I think he lets any of us know. Patrick's like that. He'll only tell people so much about what he feels, so the fact he gets frustrated when you do things that he might not think is in your best interest right now." She paused and looked out in the hall to see if the boys were coming. "Don't tell Josh I told you this and most defiantly don't let Patrick know what I'm gonna tell ya… ok… because Patrick swore him to secrecy. Then Josh told me because it's so big that he had to tell someone."

"Ok…" I said softly rather confused.

"Patrick's gonna ask you to marry him… I don't know when. All I know is he sat down with Josh like two weeks ago and told him that he wanted to marry you after Kara was born. He even asked his mom for his grandmother's ring… which I guess is a big deal because Josh was like completely shocked when Pat told him that. So yeah." I couldn't think, I most certainly couldn't speak after hearing something like that. But, it did explain a lot about him being on edge and his mother being so sweet to me these last few weeks.

When I could finally think of something to say I look at Jen, with my mouth open like an idiot. "You're kidding right… we haven't even be together a year!" Was all I could say. Yes I wanted to marry Patrick, I would say yes without a second thought if he came in and asked me right then and there, but he did not seem like the type to get married so young.

"You're having his kid Kayleigh! Despite being a horny little bastard at times, Patrick was raised with the same Catholic guilt as you were. I don't think he's very proud of the fact he isn't married to the mother of his child and the boy does love you." I used nodded and tried to take all of this in.

Our conversation was cut short when we heard two familiar voices arguing with each other approaching us. "Not a word alright…" I just nodded quickly and went back to folding clothes as both Patrick and Josh walked into the room with silly little smirks on their faces.

"Awww look Joshy, the girls are being all domestic. Isn't it cute!" Patrick said before running up behind me and plopping down onto the floor wrapping his arms around me. They obviously had been drinking more, I could smell the booze on Patrick's breath as he rested his head on my shoulder. "My girl is gonna make a great mama… I'm gonna be fucking a MILF… the American dream I tell bro."

Josh plopped down next to Jen who he practically dragged into his lap. "You get the MILF, I finely got my Jen… we are living the life man… totally." The boys looked at each other before trying to give each other a high five which they both failed miserably at. Patrick ended up hitting Josh in the face and Josh, well his hand landed on my boob which caused Patrick to get a little testy.

"What the fuck man… those are mine. I'm not even sure I'm gonna share them with Kara so I sure as hell ain't sharing them with your sorry ass. Plus you have your own boobies to play with!" They were like small children fighting over the prize at the bottom of the box of cereal. Which only caused both me and Jen to laugh hysterically.

"Ok children… I think it's bed time for you two." Jen said standing up and pulling Josh off the floor. Turning to me she helped me up and the proceeded to try and get Patrick's ass of the floor but he was being difficult.

"I want to play with your boobies Kay-Kay…" He pleaded from the floor. I laughed and reached down and patted his head.

"If you get up, I may just let you a little… but I can't life your fat ass up off the floor." I said in a clam tone of voice.

Josh turned to Jen and with a goofy little grin on his face, "Can I play with your boobies?" he asked softly. Jen rolled eyes and nodded which caused Josh to go running toward his bedroom tossing off his shirt as he went.

Patrick managed to get up off the floor without fuss at the prospect of some booby play time. Jen said goodnight and fallowed Josh into this bedroom. Patrick and I made our way into our room, where he just flopped down on the bed and pulled of his t-shirt. "I love you baby…" He mumbled softly undoing the top button of his jeans. I just smirked and changed into an old t-shirt and climbed into bed next to him.

"I know… I love you too…" Patrick shook his head and wrapped his arms around me kicking his jeans off and on to the floor. "No what.." I asked softly patting his stubble covered cheek.

"I don't think you know how much I love you baby. Really. I want to like spend the rest of my life with you. You, me… Karebear… like as a real family." I nodded and patted his cheek again. "Like I want you to know I'll wake up to you every single day for the rest of my life… like… make it official and everything. I want to marry you…"

This was not the proposal I had hoped for, he was shit faced and I doubt he would remember he proposed to me in the morning. "I know honey… but shouldn't you do this when you're a little more sober?" I asked pulling the blankets up and covering the both of us with him.

"What wrong with now… I got a ring around he somewhere… just say yes baby. Please, I wanna go to sleep knowing you'll be there every time I get shitfaced and do something stupid." How romantic of him.

"Fine yes… but we'll talk about it tomorrow Patrick… now go to sleep my crazy silly boy." I said softly reaching over him to turn off the light on the nightstand, causing my breasts to go right in his face.

"Ok… oh… boobies.."

_Not the most romantic of proposals, he admitted it the next morning as well. Though much to my surprise he meant it, he had planned on asking me to marry him on Thanksgiving at his parents house in front of all his family and asking my for my father's blessing before hand but he admitted it would be a great story to tell Kara one day. This meant, I guess we were official getting married… when, where and things of that nature were finer points we hadn't worked out yet but I got the ring. Which was in fact his grandmother's wedding ring and everyone was extremely shocked when we told him. My poor dad… he was completely blown out of the water but also extremely proud of his boy Shelley of making an honest woman out of his daughter. _

_The months leading up to Kara's birth were stressful and also horribly mundane. We finished the nursery, had our first Christmas together, I got put on bed rest in January because my pre-elcampisa was getting worse but other than that it was life as normal for Patrick and I. Till St. Patrick's day 2008, when the shit hit the fan and our lives where turned upside down. _


	12. Chapter 12

Murder City Princess

a/n: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin belong to themselves along with everyone else in TNA that is mentioned. I own my OCs and that's all, enjoy.

So this is long awaited birth of Kara. Enjoy and Happy St. Patrick's day, those of you who drink.. try not to get too fucked up and crash your car… I would be sad if you died.

Oh and so you understand… _everything written in italics is her writing in a diary in the present time._ Regular type is her memories aka the bulk of the story takes place in her memory. {_in brackets and italics are her thoughts in her memories} _and as far as any promos or in ring action, they will be written in third person and in **Bold.**

Chapter Twelve : Screw you.. I just gave birth what the fuck did you do today.

_How does one go about telling the story about the birth of their child. Birth, I have to come to find out is rather disgusting… no matter how you cut it. You are having another human being come out for your body. Be it from a C-Section or well the normal way. It's painful too! I think labor is the worst fucking part of it, at least it was for me because for the first half of my labor I was totally unaware of the fact I was actually in labor! Back Labor… google it… it fucking sucks. I just thought I had slept funny and Patrick kept trying to rub my back but it wasn't helping at all._

_As if Kara's timing was any worse… she was born on St. Patrick's day. Which was just horrible timing on her part. But this is how my day started after being woken up by a horrible pain in my lower back._

I hadn't slept much, tossing and turning all night. So obviously when I had finally gotten around to sleeping I was woken up by the worst pain I think I had ever felt in my lower back. I groaned softly and rolled over and slowly started to shake Patrick to wake him up. "Baby… Pat… Pat… Patrick!" He mumbled something that was barely audible and patted my cheek before rolling onto his side and going back to sleep.

Taking a deep breath, I tried again. "Patrick… Patrick! My back is fucking killing me!" I moaned again before smacking his chest which most defiantly got his attention. Looking back at me with a slight bit of hate in his eyes, which I don't blame him getting smack in the chest isn't the best of ways to be woken up by your pregnant fiancé.

"What the fuck can I do about it Kay-Kay?" He said sitting up in bed, the poor boy had been without sex for three months and dealing with me being pretty much confined to our bed or the couch. So he wasn't his normal easy going self as of late, though to give him credit he still showed me he loved me at least once a day. I asked him he could try rubbing my back to see if it helped because I had probably just been laying funny as I was as big as a house nearing my last month of pregnancy. He just nodded and started to rub my lower back planting a kiss on my neck as he did so. "Better?" He asked softly. I shook my head and kissed my cheek and pulled against him and held me till I fell back asleep.

_Patrick, even for being a bit of an ass at times is really a sweet guy. I really was feeling so lucky that I was going to marry him. We both feel back a sleep and Patrick stuck close to me all day since I was uncomfortable and just wanted to be held. It wasn't till I was going to go take a shower that I noticed anything out of the ordinary. _

I hated seeing myself naked by this point, having Patrick see me naked was about five million times worse, so I managed to get him to go put some baby clothes I had ordered online from the comfort of my bed while I took a quick shower. Pulling off my t-shirt I caught a glimpse of my belly in the mirror and could feel my eyes well up with tears. Not from the sight of my naked body as one may think, but from this horrible pain in my lower stomach. I stumbled back and reached down letting out a little yelp. Pulling my hand back I saw it was covered in blood. I let out this horrific scream and fell back against the wall causing a mirror that was on the wall to come crashing down.

Patrick came running into the bathroom and just looked at me as I sat on the floor crying. He crouched down and put his arm around me kissing my cheek before he mumbled "I'm gonna go get the keys and start the car…" I was surprised he was retaining some level of composure while I was a blubbering mess as I pulled my shirt back down and tried to stand up but I got lightheaded and stumbled back to the ground.

_Fear isn't the word to describe the emotion I was feeling at that moment. It was something beyond fear, terror and anxiety. I thought I was going to lose my baby… no I was going to lose our baby. Patrick remained fairly calm the whole ride to the hospital and even as they rushed me up to labor and delivery I didn't see him flinch. He stepped out to call the family and tell them the baby was going to be born today come hell or high water and when he came back I swore it looked like he had been crying._

"Patrick.." I said softly looking up at his as he walked back into the room and straight towards me. "What…" I asked as if I didn't know what he must be feeling at that moment. He didn't say anything he just leaned down and kissed my cheek and mumbled something about my mom coming and he was sorry. "It'll be fine.." I mumbled softly trying to reassure him and also myself. He gave this half hearted nodded and sat down in the chair next to me and took a long deep breath and leaned back in the chair stretching his legs out.

"Where the fuck is the fucking doctor?" he asked showing the first sign of any emotion since the scene in the bathroom. I shrugged before wincing in pain which cause Patrick to nearly jump out of the chair. "Contraction?" He asked as I settled back against the pillows.

"Call it what you want… it just fucking… SUCKS" I said wincing again and reached and grabbed his hand and dug my nails into his hand which cause him to wince. "Don't be such a fucking pussy! Think of that time about six billion and you got what I am feeling right now…" I groaned through the rest of the contraction and slowly let go of his hand.

The father of my daughter and future husband just stared intently at me for a minute before there was a knock on the door which caused Patrick and I to direct our attention in that general direction. It was a young woman who looked about our age holding a clip board and walked over to us. "The doctors are going to do a c-section because they are worried about the baby's dropping heartbeat and a possible placental abruption… we need you both to sign this." She said thrusting the form at Patrick first who looked confused but signed it anyways and then handed the pen and held the clipboard as I scribbled what looked like my name across the line.

_Things moved rather quickly after that, everything became this weird blur that reminded me a lot of an episode of ER except there was no handsome Dr. Ross and the blood was real. Though at 6:29 on March 17__th__, 2008 our little girl made her grand entrance… screaming her head off telling the world that Kara Jade was here and things were about to change. Or at least that's what I like to think, Patrick has joked since it was because she was pissed that her daddy missed going to the bar… but I like my version better._

The nurse brought this little bundle over to Patrick and I (as the put me back together). She handed the little pink bundle to Patrick who cradled her in arms like she was glass and would break at the slightest touch. "Holy shit…" Was all he could muster out looking down at our little girl who had his dark hair and his nose (which still makes me laugh).

"She's five minutes old and you couldn't think of anything better to say other than… 'Holy Shit' wonderful." I said slightly sarcastically but when he lowered her down so I could see her sweet little chubby face, holy shit was the first thing that came to my mind as well. I smiled and looked up at the two of them. "Hi Kara…" I said softly, which made Patrick chuckle.

Kara squirmed a little in his arms and stuck one of her hands out from the blankets and reached out like she was trying to touch something that wasn't there. "Eh.. you get that arm back in there…" Patrick muttered softly with a grin on his face as she yawned. "My god… you're my kid… you poor poor little girl. I'm sorry in advance." I just laughed and Patrick leaned down and kissed me quickly before one of the nurses came back over and told us they had to take her to get checked out by the doctor real quick and they would bring to us once I was in recovery.

_Patrick sat next to me while they finished putting me back together with the biggest grin on his face. When they took me to recovery, Patrick went out to the waiting room which he later told me that was filled with his family and a good chunk of our friends all waiting to hear news about the baby. He told them we were both fine and Kara was little but she was healthy. We were only allowed two other people at a time in the room to see me and the baby. Patrick mom and sister were the first._

Once I finally got to hold my daughter for the first time there was going to be no way in hell that anyone was going to get her out of them till I was damn ready. Patrick walked back in and his mom and sister fallowed behind them, all three of them trying to be as quite as possible not knowing if the baby was asleep. I laughed, "She's awake… her eyes are open…" I said with a smile and the three of them gathered around the two of us.

Patrick leaned down and kissed Kara's forehead. His mom, looked like she was about to cry. "Oh my god… she's so beautiful. Look at those eyes…" She said grabbing onto her son's arm and Patrick just smiled. His sister laughed and reached over and took her little hand.

"Who would have thought you'd be this cute… but you're my niece.. so I should have expected it." His sister Samantha said with a little laugh. Kara just stared up at me with these big blue eyes, which surprised the hell out of me because I was half expecting her to have dark brown eyes like her daddy but she obviously had my bright blue eyes.

_We stood around talking for a few minutes and I even let his mom hold Kara for a few minutes while his sister took pictures so they could show his father who was still at work and couldn't leave. I told them they could come by the house when we got home and any help they wanted to offer in the coming weeks would greatly appreciated since the doctors had already told me that recovery from the C-section was going to be rough for the first two weeks. The next to people to come in were Josh and Jen, who were going to be little Kara's god parents._

Josh and Jen walked in hand in hand and Jen let out a little squeak when she saw Kara sleeping in her daddy's arms. "Oh my gosh… look at her…" She turned to Josh who just started shaking his head.

"Don't get any ideas Jen, you need to get your baby fix just go play with Kara…" Josh told his girlfriend before coming over and giving me a kiss and handed me a silly looking pink teddy bear. "I thought I should bring gift for my goddaughter..." I laughed and Jen came over and kissed my cheek and patted my cheek.

"Good job misses… you and Patrick make pretty babies… you should keep it up." I laughed and Patrick started to shake his head.

"Oh no way in hell! One is enough right now. Why mess with perfection." Patrick cooed down at Kara. Josh looked down at Kara for a moment and ran his hand along the top of her little head and smirked softly.

"The kids got an ass load of hair…" We all nodded and Jen sat down on the bed next to me and we started to talk about how ironic it is that Kara was born on St. Patrick's day and Josh made some joke about how it was the luck of the Irish and he was a lucky charm. Patrick joked that he wondered if the Guns were gonna get the tag team titles now that Kara was born. We all laughed and there was arguing going on outside the door before my mother and step father burst through the hospital door.

"You bastard!" My mother screamed at Patrick causing Kara to wake up and started screaming. He handed her to me and him and Josh got up and stood next to each other. Jen looked concerned but turned her attention to trying to help me get Kara to calm back down. "my daughter gives birth and I don't even get a fucking phone call! I gotta hear about it from her father! I wanna see them."

Alan looked up at Patrick with a nasty look on his face, they both hated each other this could turn south rather quickly. Jen looked up at me as she held on to Kara's hand as I bounced her in my arms. "Who's the redneck?" She asked when she noticed Alan staring at me.

"Remember me telling you about my step father…" I muttered softly as Patrick and my mother stood auguring about how she had no right to be here after the way she had treated the both of us over the last nine months but she claimed she had every right to see us. When Jen put two and two together and quickly got up and with out a word went over to Alan and kneed him right in the balls. Then turned to my mother.

"Get the fuck out… you guys have caused nothing but problems for Pat and Kay… today is a drama and chaos free day and it's all about that little girl over there!" She said rather calmly pointing over to me looking rather shocked holding Kara tightly against my chest. "So vamoose bitches or I will make you!" Josh grabbed a hold of Jen's shoulders and pulled her backwards trying to get he to calm down and Patrick stood there with his arms crossed.

"Is this your idea of funny… this isn't over…." My mother mumbled grabbing the still wincing Alan's hand and dragging him out of the room.

_Let me just say this for the record… I totally believe that no one in the world will mess with Kara in the future. She has an army of people willing to protect her with their lives and she was just a few hours old. The rest of our friends came in and visited us, some brought gifts and other's just came to see the baby. When we finally had five minutes alone Patrick and I really just took a deep breath and didn't say a word to each other. Both of just sat in the hospital bed, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, gazing down at the little person we created in complete awe of every little thing she did._

_So while you may have been getting drunk that St. Patrick's day… I gave birth to one of the most beautiful little girls ever born… somehow I think I win._


End file.
